The Tattoo Shop
by hellonow8
Summary: Bad ass Quinn. AU Quinn Fabray is a tattoo artist with a painful past. She then meets a young Rachel Berry and starts to feel things she's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I am still writing L&T so don't worry.**

**I could not for the life of me get this story idea out of my head, so I wrote down the first chapter.**

**And I couldn't resist writing about a Badass Quinn either... I know it's overdone but I couldn't help myself.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The first time I saw her I had just finished tattooing a born again christian, middle aged woman. It was a generic bible verse, but hey, I was happy to oblige to her wishes. Who am I to judge anyway? She found Jesus, good for her.

But as I was saying. The girl I was talking about, Rachel, she walked in shortly after that woman left with an angry looking Latina. It was December so business was kind of slow here at _Dream Tattoos_. Yeah the pussy name wasn't my choice, I just work here. The familiar chime of the doorbells alerted me to a new customer.

I looked up from replacing some needles and saw her. I might have lost my mind because this girl...let me tell you, she is _gorgeous_. She was adorably short and had beautiful, thick dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a black coat and a dark pair of jeans that hugged her legs nicely. She was browsing through some portfolios as I ogled her, but then someone cleared their throat not so subtly.

"Stare much? Where's the customer service here?" The girl I was checking out—erm, _observing,_ snapped her gaze to mine and I quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

I turned towards the voice that rudely interrupted my musings and scowled. It was the Latina.

Putting on a fake smile, I apologized. "I'm sorry Miss. What can I do for you today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously you're going to be designing some damn tattoos. Jeez Berry, are you sure we should have come here? The mental capabilities of certain personnel are concerning me."

The mystery hottie's name is Berry? I grinned to myself.

"Do you speak, Einstein?" The bitchy Latina smirked at me.

The smile fell from my face and I grit my teeth. _Calm yourself, Fabray. You promised Sam you'd be nice to the customers, no matter how rude. No more fights._

Berry came up to the table and frowned at her friend. "Santana, be nice. It's my birthday! Must you always instigate a fight?" She turned to me and my heart fluttered. Fuck. Man up, Fabray! I'm the resident bad ass. My heart doesn't skip beats. I make hearts skip beats.

I grinned crookedly at Berry and her cheeks tinted pink. Yeah, I'm good.

She shook her head and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I want a tattoo. Well I mean..that's obvious. Anyhow.." she pulled a drawing out of her back pocket and slid it over to me. I looked at it and smiled softly. It was a simple gold star about the size of a quarter. First timers were always fun.

"I want it on the inside of my wrist."

I scrunched my nose up. "Are you sure, hot stuff? The wrist area is one of the more painful areas to get a tattoo, don't you want to try maybe your shoulder, upper chest...hip?"

Rachel flushed and I heard the Latina groan. "She wants to get in your pants, Berry. Let's go."

I smirked. Well there's no arguing with that.

"Santana hush. You're going to stay here with me like you said you would. And don't even think you can leave because I'm your ride home." She stuck her tongue out at this Santana girl and I almost lost it.

She turned to me. "Thank you for the advice but I want it on my wrist. I can assure you I know it will be painful but I can handle it."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's see. The size of the tat is small and you want it colored, so that will be about sixty bucks. I need your ID please. Oh and you need to sign this."

She smiled and handed it to me, while reading over the document I gave her. I read over her ID and winced. She was _eighteen_ today. Okay this can't be too bad. Only three years younger than me. However now I'm having second thoughts about getting to know her. I can work with this though...maybe.

"So uh..having a good birthday? Shouldn't you be in school?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "We're on winter break..and yes I am having a nice birthday, thank you."

I smirked and she blushed. Santana scoffed again. "You guys are making me sick." She made fake gagging noises.

I laughed and winked at Rachel, making her blush again. All about the charm..

"Over here please. Chola, you can sit over there." I motioned for the Latina to sit in a chair by the front.

Rachel snorted and covered her nose in embarrassment, Santana looked pissed.

"You're seriously going to let her hold a needle to your skin, Berry?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from lashing out at Santana and Rachel reprimanded her.

I led Rachel over to the workplace and she sat down. "Hold your wrist out on the table."

The table already had paper towels torn to wipe the excess ink, and a razor to get rid of any hair. I got the ink and the tattoo machine ready.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked her. Music always relaxes the customers.

"Whatever you're playing." She answered back. I smiled and pressed play on the iPod dock. Some _Rise Against_ started to filter throughout the room. I snapped some gloves on and walked over to her, sitting on the stool next to her wrist. I set the little cups of ink next to the paper towels.

"Where is everyone?" she asked me, looking around. "Do you own this place? You look my age.. so I doubt you do."

I laughed and began wiping her arm down. "I'm twenty-one, thank you." I winked at her and she blushed..again.

I continued. "And no I don't own the shop. I work here with my brother. Our parents own the place. My parents are in the back. Business is slow in the winter so yeah. I don't know where my brother is." I smiled fondly at the thought of them.

Sam is my adoptive brother. His family took me in when I was fifteen. I don't exactly know why they did, but I'm forever grateful. I didn't have the best childhood.

"You all are very talented. I was looking at some of the designs. I'm impressed." Rachel broke me out of my thoughts and I felt my face heat up a little.

I muttered a thanks. I'm not to great at accepting compliments. I picked up the razor and showed it to her. "This is to get rid of the little hairs on the underside of your wrist."

She nodded knowingly. And I began removing the hair. "If you don't mind my asking, why a gold star?"

She blushed and mumbled something about metaphors before she spoke up. "I just like them."

I smiled and grabbed the tattoo machine and told her everything had been sterilized and is clean. I saw her tense up and look at it anxiously.

I chuckled. "It's like a bee sting more or less."

She shook her head. "Yeah. I've never been stung by a bee."

I deadpanned. "Seriously?" She stared at me, unwavering.

"Huh." I mumbled. She must be Daddy's Little Princess. "It doesn't hurt that much, I promise. Relax."

She nodded warily and I started up the machine and began working on her wrist. She winced a little before relaxing again.

I heard a voice come from behind me. "Wow Berry, I would have thought you'd pussied out by now. Kudos."

Rachel scowled at what I heard to be was Santana. "Shove it, San."

I laughed heartily and Rachel blushed again. Fuck she is so cute. I almost lost my concentration on the tattoo looking at her. Fucking up her tattoo would _not_ have played out well. But what am I saying? I'm a genius at this place.

But, working at a tattoo shop on the bad side of Lima fucking Ohio didn't get me much fame. But I was glad to be here. We had loyal customers and we did alright. And we were the only tattoo shop in the shit hole town..

I finished about thirty minutes later and wiped away all of the excess ink. "It will be inflamed for a while. You should just rub some antiseptic on it regularly. After a few hours when you take the gauze off."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much." She handed me her money, and then some for a nice tip.

I smirked at her. Time for action. "How about you come back to my place tonight. You said it was your winter break. You want to have some fun?" Yeah. It was time to be forward.

Her eyes widened comically and Santana narrowed her eyes. "Um..." she stuttered.

I grinned smugly. "You can just nod yes or no. I'm known to leave the ladies speechless." Did I mention I'm a cocky son of a bitch?

She flushed and scowled. I smiled. Angry girl.

"I don't...no! You gave me my first tattoo..I appreciate that, but I'm not "having fun" with you tonight. I don't even...ugh! If you think I'm that easy than you have a lot to learn. I don't even know your name! And besides, I don't hook up with people." Well _that_ can be easily changed..

I smirked again. "Quinn Fabray."

She glared at me. "What?"

I gave her a lopsided grin. "That's my name."

She rolled her eyes, but I saw a smile playing at her lips. "We're leaving. Thank you."

Santana scowled at me as they left, and flipped me the bird. I frowned. I don't like her. Oh well. I'll see Rachel again.

And I was right. The next time I saw Rachel was a month later. The middle of January, it was another slow day.

She walked in with her Latina friend and a bubbly blonde this time.

I grinned. "Couldn't keep away from me huh, hot stuff?"

Rachel glared at me and her blonde friend giggled. I gave the blonde a sly smile and Santana wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. I see..

"Quinn, please." Rachel held up a hand at me.

I sniffled as if I were about to cry. "Aww...you remembered my name, doll face. How sweet. Of course, _every_ girl I meet remembers my name. As they scream it in pleasure most of the time."

She flushed red and I laughed, along with the blonde again. "I like you!" she chirped happily and Santana groaned. "Will you be giving me my tattoo?"

"Yes ma'am. What would you like?" She instantly answered with, 'A dolphin' and I grinned. Nice.

"On my foot!" Ouch. Another painful spot. One of the most painful tats I've gotten was on my foot. But, whatever.

"Please try to refrain from asking Brittany out when you're done." I heard Rachel mutter.

The blonde...or um, Brittany, giggled. And Santana looked like she was about to explode.

I sighed and looked at Santana. "Relax, chola. I won't hit on your girl."

Santana visibly relaxed but then blushed. "She's not my girl!" she hissed loudly.

I saw Brittany frown for a second before perking up again. Well okay then. I can easily see the story there.

I finished Brittany's tattoo within in the hour and she was very pleased. I beamed. I love seeing customer's expressions after I've done a good job.

Santana and Rachel walked to the front of the shop while Brittany paid. After she paid she lingered for a second and slid a piece of paper over to me.

It said _Rachel's Phone Number_ and had her digits written down on it. I quickly slid it into my back pocket and smiled in thanks at Brittany, who grinned back.

"She acts like she doesn't like it when you come on to her, but I know she does. When we were hanging out a while ago she called you pretty." I blushed for a few seconds. Usually girls call me sexy or hot. It's never been pretty.

I quickly smirked as they called her over to them. As they walked out the door I yelled goodbye to Rachel, who walked away with a flip of her hair. This was going to be fun.

I walked to the back of the shop and saw Sam doing some paperwork. He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey little sis. What's with the shit eating grin?"

I smirked and waved the note around. "I got Berry's number. Well..her friend gave it to me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Girls usually go weak at the knees for you. I wonder why she won't. She's probably straighter than a line."

"Oh please Sammy. You know I'm more than capable at making girls question their sexuality. It's just a matter of time." I stated cockily.

He rolled his eyes, again. "Face it, Q. Not everyone can fall for you. Take it easy."

"I'm just having fun!" I retorted.

He sighed. "Well I guess it's better than when you brawl like a complete idiot."

I groaned. "I don't fight for fun! Some people just piss me off. And I haven't fought in a long time anyway, wise guy, so you can shove it." I toyed with my lip piercing.

"Yeah well good. Glad you're taking my advice."

I flipped him the bird. "Tell Mom and Dad I'm leaving. You're closing up, right?"

He nodded and I smiled, waving to him as I left. I reminisced about when Sam first taught me how to use a tattoo machine. He's very good at his job, but I quickly got the hang of it and am now more talented than he is.

What can I say? I just have a knack for it. Tattooing is actually how Sam and I grew close. He's a few years my senior and when his parents adopted me, I wasn't the kindest toward them. Don't get me wrong, I am now, I would take a bullet for each and every one of my family members; but I was a bitter, resentful fifteen year old.

But when I came to the shop and saw him working, I quickly became fascinated with the work and he eventually taught me. Now we have a great relationship. Well I mean..except when I'm pissed. No one is my friend when I'm pissed.

I got to my cheap apartment and sighed, running a hand through my choppy hair. I heated up a TV dinner and started to watch some crappy B rated movie. _Sharktopus_? Seriously, what the fuck.

I looked at my phone that sat next to me. Guess it's time to have some fun with Rachel. She was proving to be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Hey, it's Quinn..you know, that sexy girl who gave you a tattoo? ;) What's up?**

I sent Rachel a message. It was only about 10 PM so I assumed she'd still be up. I sat the phone down next to me and flipped through the television channels before finally landing on some sitcom. I've never been fond of T.V.

I heard my phone buzz and grinned.

_Who the hell gave you my number?-Rachel_

I bit my lip. What if she thinks I'm some crazy stalker?

**Relax. Your blonde friend at the shop gave me your number, and I asked you a question.**

I immediately received a response.

_I'm going to kill Brittany, and if you must know "what's up", I'm doing homework.-Rachel_

I smirked. **You wanna do something more interesting? ;)**

_Stop hitting on me! You should find someone more age appropriate.-Rachel_

I frowned. It's three years..not that big of a difference. Of course she's still in high school..

I cringed at the thought. High school age is a bit crazy even for me. Teenagers are insane, But Rachel is fucking gorgeous.

My phone buzzed. _I'm sorry, that was rude. You're only three years older than I am. But can you please stop hitting on me? I have a boyfriend.-Rachel_

I scoffed. As if that could stop me. But maybe because she is being so polite to me, I guess I can tone it down. **Okay I'm sorry. I won't hit on you. That much. ** I sent a message back.

_You must think you're so funny. What's up with you anyway?-Rachel_

I smiled to myself. At least she's up for a conversation with me.

**I'm not really doing anything. I just got off of work. You go to McKinley? **I'm pretty sure there are only like...two high schools in Lima. And McKinley is where I went.

However, my freshman year I hardly _ever_ showed up to school. I just didn't care. But when I was adopted at fifteen, my sophomore year, Dwight and Mary (Sam's parents) made sure I went to school everyday.

Of course I hated them for that at first. I should probably thank them though because people who don't have their high school diplomas are dipshits. I shouldn't judge though...some people have reasons for not graduating. And who am I to talk? I'm a high school graduate who works in a tattoo shop.

_How was work? I know you had at least one customer, seeing as I was there. :) And to answer your question, I do go to McKinley. How did you know?-Rachel_

I scrunched up my nose. How was work? Pleasantries aren't something I'm used to I suppose. But, I grinned at her response. At least she doesn't hate me because I come on to her. Although Brittany did hint that she thought I was good looking. There has to be something there.

Hell, everybody thinks I'm good looking though. People are always attracted to bad asses.

**Work was good. Rachel, there are only like two high schools in this shit town. I graduated from McKinley, so I thought I'd ask if you go there. **

My phone buzzed almost immediately.

_You went to McKinley? :) That is so cool. Were you in Glee Club?-Rachel_

The fuck? Glee Club? Like hell if I was in Glee Club.

**Fuck no I wasn't in Glee Club. **I actually didn't really participate in anything. Chess club for like, a week. But I soon quit that because I whipped everyone's ass. I like chess..even if it's dorky.

_Language. There's nothing wrong with Glee! I'm co-captain of my Glee Club!-Rachel_

I groaned. This girl is like candy. She's so fucking sweet. I grinned devilishly to myself.

I wonder if she tastes sweet..

**May I ask who the unfortunate soul is that shares the title of captain with you? Is it the Latina you hang out with?**

_No. It's my boyfriend, Finn.-Rachel_

I snorted. What a ridiculous name. A name that sounds suspiciously close to mine, however. But I'll decide to ignore that.

**Gag. **

_Be nice! I care for Finn. He's very sweet.-Rachel_

I sighed. **Well at least he's good to you and not some douchebag. A pretty girl like you needs someone who is good.**

I am actually being genuine. Rachel seems like much to nice of a person for some jackass.

A realization then hit me. Rachel is too nice. She's too perfect. I can't just sleep with her and then be done with her, like every other girl I've been with. It wouldn't be right.

_You know you remind me of my friend Puck. Just more intelligent. But he's in Glee Club with me so maybe you aren't all that similar. :p -Rachel._

I frowned. Is that a good thing?

**I hope that's a good thing. **

_It is. Puck is very...open with his sex life, like you were at the shop. Not not insinuate you're a whore or anything like that. He's a bad boy but on the inside he's like a teddy bear. All soft and cuddly. He's very considerate when he wants to be. -Rachel. _

I'm not a fucking teddy bear. I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm not all cuddly.

**Thanks I guess. But I'm not all sweet and nice.. so I hate to break it to you. **

_We'll see. :)-Rachel_

I narrowed my eyes at the text. What's that suppose to mean?

I was about to send another message but my phone buzzed again.

_I'm getting sleepy. It was nice chatting with you, even if I'm still bugged at you for being such a player. ;) We should hang out sometime. How about tomorrow?-Rachel_

My heart fluttered and I smiled before quickly wiping it from my face. Am I a fucking teenager?

..Well I am talking to one. Maybe she's sending me weird teenage hormones through her texts. Yeah, that's it. Weird sci-fi shit going on.

**Sounds good. Just come to the shop tomorrow and I'll take you out. **

I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Stop texting, fingers!

_Great! Good night, Quinn.-Rachel_

**Night. **

I massaged my temples, frustrated. Why am I wasting my time here? How the fuck did this even happen? I never "hang out" with people and now I'm going to hang out with a girl I had just wanted to have sex with?

She just sucked me in to her little bubble and now I have to take her somewhere. Which I don't even know where I'm going to take her. Good thing I have off of work tomorrow. I wasn't thinking when I said I could hang out but it just so happens to work out.

There is no way she's seeing my crappy apartment so It's also a good thing I told her to meet me at the shop. Speaking of I probably should clean a little... don't want a redo of when my mom walked in here. Surprise, surprise.

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking back to Rachel again. I just met her. Maybe I'm doing something wrong...but there's no backing out now.

Fuck my life! I never think of the cons in matters like this. It's just who I am. But somehow here I am, wondering what I'm doing with an eighteen year old tomorrow. Are we going to become friends?

She seems like one of those overly friendly people anyway so probably.

I haven't made friends in a long time.

* * *

><p>The next day I begrudgingly stalked into the shop, surprising Sam.<p>

"What are you doing here, Quinnie?" he asked me, addressing me by that nickname I loathe.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled unenthusiastically. I was unhappy about today. I just wanted to hook up and now I'm going out and..._spending time_ with someone. Fan fucking tastic. I did tell myself not to have sex with her so that's good..not for me. For her.

But it's not like I could say no. Or maybe I could have..

But whatever.

"What's up your ass?" Sam looked up from a sketch of a tattoo he was making and looked at me. "Did that girl reject you? Welcome to my world." He grinned a bit and I quirked a smile.

"Yes. She did reject me. But that's not why I'm upset because I could totally get with her if I wanted. Rejection or no rejection. It's just that I don't want to anymore." I gave him a little information, to stop his questions.

That didn't stop him.

"Why are you all grumpy then? I mean usually you are unpleasant but never a grumpy sloth girl."

Grumpy sloth girl? That's a new one. Fucking weird.

"I'm fine." I bit back, not even bothering to ask where he got 'grumpy sloth girl' from. He held his hands up in surrender and turned back to his drawing.

I checked my watch. It was almost noon. Rachel should be here in a few minutes so I guess I'll just chill.

I walked to the back of the shop and sat at the computer, turning on the online chess game. I'd never admit it to anyone, because I have a reputation, but I still love chess.

I played for a few minutes, effectively taking out the computer's Queen in the process, but then sat back, bored.

I yawned. I'm tired as hell. I usually never even get to sleep much, but last night was even more restless because of Rachel. I groaned. Something must be wrong with me.

I shrugged to myself and laid my head down on the table. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a minute...

What seemed like seconds later, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I growled.

"Sam I swear to God..." my voice as muffled by my arms, "What do you want?"

I heard someone clear their throat and I shot up only to be met with an amused looking Rachel.

I flushed and scowled, frustrated with myself for falling asleep and being vulnerable to anything. "Sorry," I muttered. "Who let you back here?" I avoided her gaze by smoothing out my t-shirt.

I heard the confusion in her voice. "The blonde guy up front. Is he your brother?"

I nodded and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, trying not to yawn.

"You're tired. We could do this some other time?" I looked up at her and she bit her lip, nervous.

I smiled. "No. It's alright I'm good." I stood up and stretched while earning a quizzical look from Rachel.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing." Fucking hell.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I motioned for her to follow me out into the shop to leave. While we were walking I smacked Sam on the back of the head for letting her wake me up and Rachel laughed. I grinned at the sound of Rachel's laugh but was still pretty pissed at Sam for letting her walk back there.

I've always been cautious about sleeping in front of people or any place that isn't my bedroom.. I find it unsettling that you are so vulnerable to anything while sleeping because your body is shut off. I've had a couple of bad experiences to say the least.

I led Rachel to my beat up gray truck. I caught her eye and she smiled before I looked away again and hopped in the truck. She hopped into the passenger seat.

"We aren't going to do anything illegal, right?" She asked timidly and I scoffed.

"No babe, we aren't going to do anything illegal. I can't believe you think so low of me." I joked. I get where she's coming from. How I dress and where I work would indicate that I might partake in illegal activities every now and then. But I wouldn't drag Rachel into any of that nonsense. Not on our first outing anyway..

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well sorry! You seem like the type that does things like that."

I looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "You don't know me." Of course she's right though.

She shrugged as if to say 'fair enough'.

I backed out of the parking lot and headed for our nearest destination. I pushed the radio on and _The Killers_ started playing. I smiled to myself. I love this band. They are way underrated.

"I like this song." I heard her say quietly.

I grinned and kept my eyes on the road. "Me too."

I frowned, a thought dawning on me. "Hey Berry, how are you comfortable with me just taking you to some place. I could be kidnapping you."

She laughed heartily. "Quinn you couldn't be kidnapping me. If you were, you'd be the worst kidnapper in history. Your brother knows I'm with you and you have a fairly large, noticable vehicle." I glanced over at her and she was grinning.

I laughed too. "I guess you're right. There goes my plans."

She chuckled and spoke again. "And to answer your question, I'm not uncomfortable being with you. Sure that could be dangerous in most situations but you're nice and I like people. Of course you did hit on me within an hour of meeting each other but I digress.."

I bit my lip. She's a very naive young girl I've noticed.

"Well you're lucky I'm not a psychopath because you'd be in some real deep shit. You trust people to easily," I told her.

"Languaaaage." she sing-songed. "I like making friends. So I'll give anyone the benefit of the doubt."

I snorted. "You don't seem like the type to hang out with someone like me." I gestured with one hand to myself. I dress like a mom's nightmare. Piercings, tattoos, pink highlights. The works.

"I like the way you look!" she defended and I blushed. Oh my God I don't fucking blush. It's the heat in this truck. That's what's making me flush..yeah.

"I'd be willing to make friends with anyone, Quinn Fabray. Even an older punk rocker, player type of girl." she smiled widely and I had to laugh.

"Just wait till you get to know me." I retorted, half jokingly.

"I plan to today."

I blushed again (kill me) as we got to our destination. It's nothing special. Just a little park I used to come to as a kid to get away. I honestly had no idea where to take this girl, so I decided that the park would be alright.

She quirked an eyebrow. "A park?"

I shrugged, mildly embarrassed. "I don't know what you like to do." I mumbled.

She giggled. "I like parks. This is nice."

We exited the truck and began walking around the park quietly. Nothing was said for the first few minutes. It wasn't really that awkward, surprisingly. I have no idea why that is so, however. Things are usually awkward when I hang out with people. Which again, is why I don't hang out.

She interrupted my thoughts with a question. "What do you do? Well..besides the whole tattoo thing."

I frowned. "Nothing, really."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Nothing...?" she pried.

God. Questions. What the hell am I doing? The fuck is wrong with me. Why am I here again? I don't care about this girl. I hate questions about myself and I hate making friends. This needs to stop. I can't let her in.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" I blurted out. "Is it because I hit on you? Because we could just sleep together..I mean. I have no problem with that. We don't need to be friends first." We had stopped walking and Rachel stood there staring at me, eyes wide.

I continued rambling. "This is weird for me. I don't make friends. I'm friends with my brother. That's it. I don't know what I'm doing here." I stopped speaking and looked down at her curiously, anticipating her reaction.

She was laughing quietly. I quickly averted my gaze from her and focused on a tree in the distance. Just great, she's laughing at me.

She kept laughing and I scowled and started to walk off. She can walk home.

"Wait! I'm not laughing at you, I swear." I heard her say from behind me. I heard her footsteps get closer as she tried to catch up.

"You can find your own way home." I called behind me. I really must be stupid if she's laughing at me.

"I have to walk?" she shrieked. I immediately stopped and bit down on my lip. I don't want some creep to take her. She's so tiny, she could never defend herself.

Rachel caught up and stepped in front of me. "I didn't mean to offend you, Quinn. It was just a little amusing seeing someone as suave as you losing your cool. I apologize."

I glared at my feet. I'm so fucking stupid.

"I want to be your friend because I want to know you, not because you hit on me." I heard her say and my eyes shot up to hers. They were warm and gentle, not yet tainted by the real world. I looked down again.

"And I don't want to sleep with you. I just want to know you." She stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

I smirked a little. Everyone wants to sleep with me. It's a fact.

"Quinn! Stop smirking. You aren't all that. I don't want to sleep with you!"

I chuckled. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey y'all. Chapter three! Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"You never answered my question about what you do besides work, Quinn." I heard Rachel say. We had started walking around the park again after my little issue. I'm such a fuck up.

"I work, I eat, I sleep. I told you Rachel, I don't do anything." I grumbled.

"That's impossible, you have to do other things." she said, frustrated. I just shrugged.

"Nope. What do you do? Just school and Glee club?" I wanted to get the subject off of me.

She eyed me for a second and then answered. "And spend time with my boyfriend."

I frowned. "Oh yeah. Ken."

"Finn."

"Right." I muttered.

"I also hang out with Santana a lot," she changed the subject.

"She doesn't seem to get along with people very much," I muttered. Quite frankly she seems like a bitch.

"You know one could say the same about you," I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled teasingly at me. Unamused, I focused on the ground.

"Santana is just different is all. It's a defense mechanism, really. She is brash and rude to people until she gets to know them and starts to be more trusting. Everyone has their own thing like that." she explained quietly.

I arched an eyebrow at her. Can a highschooler really think this deeply?

"Maybe one day you and her will become friends." I heard her say.

I laughed nervously, running a hand through my hair. "Having you be my friend is pushing it, shortstack. I can't handle another."

She rolled her eyes, presumably at the nickname, and began to speak again. "What's with you and making friends? It's easy, you're doing it right now."

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, contemplating on how to answer her question. I sighed and answered her question.

"It's a pain, really. Making friends is. You have to be careful what to say, in case of saying something offensive. You have to remember little things about that person. You have to tell things about yourself and wonder if the other person thinks you're a freak...I just don't like doing it. I'm not interesting enough to have friends anyway."

And then people become to attached. But after a while, that changes and you're left alone. But I'm not going to tell her that.

"So that's why you sleep around," she stated.

I stopped and glared at her. "I'm not some person to be psychoanalyzed, Rachel. I just like to have sex. That's all." Fuck that.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Quinn." She stared at me for a minute, obviously contemplating something and I frowned.

"What?"

"You're very interesting. You'd make friends easily if you bothered to."

I blushed and looked away. I haven't even said anything remotely interesting. Clearing my throat I looked back at her. "Thanks I guess," I mumbled. After a few moments I spoke up.

"I like to play chess, Berry. And read sometimes, but only horror novels. You asked me what I do and I don't do much, but yeah..that's two things. I also sleep with people but hey, you already knew this." I elbowed her in the side and she giggled.

"Chess?" she asked teasingly.

I chuckled and looked at her. "Sue me. I like it. Even if it's incredibly lame."

"It's okay. I like playing Scrabble a lot."

I glanced at her sideways. "Really? I've never played."

She stared at me in fake shock. "Well we're going to have to fix that. One day we're going to play, and I'm going to kick your butt."

I laughed. "We'll see." This girl is something else.

We walked in silence for a few moments and she started again. "Where is your family from?"

"I'm from Lima, my brother and parents are from Kentucky." I answered automatically, forgetting how strange that sounded to others. Fuck.

She scrunched up her nose. "Wait..what? What do you mean?"

I sighed and chewed on my lip. "I was adopted at fifteen." And just like that my personal life is being exposed. To a teenager I met two fucking minutes ago.

"Really? Wow. That's very noble of your parents. Teenagers are almost never adopted..." she trailed off as I stared ahead of me.

She's right.

I know exactly how difficult it is living in foster care. I know exactly how teenagers are _never_ taken into consideration when someone is looking to adopt. I was a rare exception.

"I'm adopted too, you know."

My eyes snapped to hers and we stopped walking.

She stumbled over herself. "Oh no Quinn, it's nothing like your situation. I was an infant when my dads adopted me. I didn't grow up in foster care or a group home. I just know what it's like to not know my biological parents. Well..I've met my birth mother once a year ago but I still understand."

She has two dads? Awesome. Fuck those who say a gay couple can't raise a normal child.

"It's weird seeing other kids with parents who look like them..and then I look at my dads and I see no resemblance. Don't you agree?" she asked.

No.

"I know my biological parents. I lived with them until I was fourteen." I mumbled.

A blush crept up Rachel's face. "I'm...sorry." she stammered.

I shrugged. It's not her fault. My situation is special.

"Was it hard?" I heard her ask.

I arched an eyebrow at the ground. "Was what hard?"

"Being adopted like you were."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek. Yeah it was fucking hard. Still is. I don't like to think about it. I slowly swallowed through the lump in my throat. Eight years and it still hurts. I should be stronger than this.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked quietly.

She nodded in understanding and looped her arm through mine. I started to pull away but she led me over to a bench to sit and quickly pulled her arm back to herself.

"I'm sorry I asked, Quinn. I'm known for being a little intense with people from time to time. I apologize."

Intense she says? Interesting.

"You don't have to apologize." I shook off our conversation like it was nothing. It should be nothing. It's been years. I should be over this...over what happened.

Rachel cleared her throat. "So..what kind of music do you like?

I laughed loudly. What a generic question. Also on a completely different subject.

Rachel shoved me lightly. "Why are you laughing?" she said with a chuckle.

I laughed again. "It's just you went from such a serious subject to a very normal subject without being awkward about it."

"It's a serious question!"

I stopped laughing and shrugged. "I like all kinds of music."

She stared at me for a second. "Yodeling?" she then asked with the most serious expression I've ever seen.

"Yep." I answered.

"No way."

"I'm serious."

"Quinn! You are not."

"Ever heard of Jimmie Rodgers?"

"No...?"

"He happens to be fantastic at yodeling." I grinned crookedly.

Rachel stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. I chuckled at her boisterous laughter. This continued for about three minutes before she calmed down.

"Finished?" I asked with a smirk.

She snickered. "I can't believe you like yodels. Can you yodel?"

I felt heat rising to my face. I've tried. It's not pretty. "No...I can't yodel, hot stuff."

She giggled and I blushed even more.

"What about classical music?"

"Yes. I love Tchaikovsky. He's the Jimi Hendrix of the classical world." I answered.

"Rap?"

"Word."

"Showtunes?"

"Yes ma'am."

Her eyes lit up and I smiled at her warmly to which she blushed. I glanced at my watch. Wow. 5 o'clock.

"Do you want to head out? I'm sure you're busy." I asked.

She nodded and reached for her phone from her back pocket. "Excuse me I think I have a call." I watched as she walked a few feet away and answered the phone.

I turned away from her and gazed at the park. What am I doing with this girl? Or more importantly why am I doing this..

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to see a nervous looking Rachel.

I frowned. "What's wrong Rachel?"

She sighed. "My Dad just called. He and Daddy just left out of town for some business related trip. He told me I have to stay with a friend. Normally I would stay with Finn..."

Ew.

"...But he's currently out of town for football. So next on my list would be Santana but she is staying with Britt and I don't want to intrude. My fathers prefer for me not to stay at home alone, even though I'm eighteen...but that's beside the point.." she trailed off and looked up into my eyes.

I quickly realized where this was going. "You want to stay with me."

I saw a slight panic in her eyes and she began rambling. "If you don't want me too I perfectly understand. I mean..we just met and all. I think you're a really fascinating person and I know you don't necessarily enjoy people but I need a place to stay for just two nights! But, I really do understand if you don't want me to intrude..I'm sure I can find someone to stay with.." she bit down on her lip.

I laughed nervously. It is _not_ a good idea for her to be staying with me. But, she needs a place to be. Logic, Quinn, logic. She needs somewhere to go...you have somewhere for her to go.

I sighed. "You can stay with me, I don't mind."

Her eyes lit up, again, and she threw her arms around my neck. I stood stone still, unsure of where to put my hands. I don't do hugging.

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't even notice me there."

Fat chance.

I realized she was standing on the tips of her feet to reach me, so I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her balance.

"I um...It's not a problem, Rachel." She smells really good...

Fuckery.

* * *

><p>I drove Rachel back to the shop so she could return to her car. She told me she'd be back in fifteen minutes for she had to go and retrieve her toiletries and clothes etc.<p>

As she drove off I quickly ran to the back of the shop.

"Hey Quinnie. What's up-oh shit, Quinn!" Sam shouted.

I felt my chest constricting and I started to breathe in short breaths. Tears stung the back of my eyes. I collapsed to the ground and locked my hands behind my head, putting my head between my knees. Oh God, I knew this would happen.

_Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

Fuck it's not working. I started to feel lightheaded. Shit shit shit.

"Quinn, sis, just breathe!" I heard him kneel down next to me and he ran his hand through my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I wheezed out. I don't want anyone touching me...

"Okay...okay, Quinn. I won't touch you. But you gotta breathe for me. Come on sis. Just breathe. Look at me."

I shook my head and continued wheezing. I've got to get out of here...I can't...I can't do this. But fuck, why can't I breathe? She's coming to my fucking apartment.

"Quinn. Look. At. Me." Sam said firmly.

I acquiesced and snapped my gaze up to his, still fighting for air to somehow fill my lungs correctly.

"Breathe, Quinn. Like this," I watched his chest heave. _In and out._

I slowly matched his breathing pattern, and finally, it was over. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Crying is weak.

"What happened, Quinnie?" Sam asked softly.

I shielded my eyes with my hand and shook my head.

Sam sighed. "You haven't had a panic attack since you got Judy's first letter." That was a few months ago. I sometimes...more or less suffer from bouts of extreme anxiety. So what. There's usually some sort of trigger. Rachel decided to play trigger to my emotions this time, not my biological mother.

"What happened, Quinn." He was demanding answers now.

I cleared my throat and avoided his gaze. "Rachel is staying over. She has nowhere to go for a couple of days. So I offered."

"Damn Quinn, why? Do you care that much already?" Sam knows how I am with people. And how people have treated me.

"That's what caused my...attack. I don't know what I'm doing. With her. I just don't know, it's going so fast. I've never felt this feeling. I don't know if I care."

"What feeling?"

"God dammit, Sam! I don't know!" I shot up off of the ground and stormed to the front of the building and walked through the door to get some fresh air. I knew he didn't deserve to be snapped at, but who the fuck cares. I fucking hate panic attacks. Tears fell down my face again. I didn't bother to wipe them away this time, letting them fall freely.

There's no control during panic attacks, and that terrifies me like nothing else.

I stared at the ground for a few moments before hearing a car door slam and tiny footsteps approaching me.

"Hey Quinn, I'm all set. Are you ready...Quinn! You look awful..."

I kept my eyes on the ground. Not moving them away. But unfortunately Rachel ducked into my line of sight and her eyes met mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. I nodded, slightly.

"What happened, Quinn?" she asked quietly.

I forced a smile. "I'm fine. I um...a squirrel got hit by a car. It was really sad..." I trailed off, mentally rolling my eyes at my lame excuse. I suck.

She quirked an eyebrow at me. Obviously seeing through my lie. "Um. Okay. I'm sorry."

I giggled a little bit despite myself. "Let's go Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy Chapter 4 :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rachel followed behind me as we drove to my apartment. The panic attack still fresh in my mind, I took deep, calming breaths. Don't want another one. That would be mortifying. Especially in front of Rachel. We eventually arrived and I walked over to her and opened the driver's door.

"Chop chop, Berry."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Man she smiles a lot. I felt a grin play on my lips in response. She exited the vehicle and I led her up the complex stairs and to my little apartment.

I twisted the key into the lock. "It's not much. Well, it's probably not what you're use to anyway." I toyed with my lip piercing. Rachel probably lives in a huge cushy house.

"Quinn I can assure you everything will be nice. You don't have to defend yourself. It's _your_ apartment," she spoke.

She has a point.

I sighed and we walked in. Her eyes immediately shot to the wall in the small living area.

"Cool album covers!" She walked over by the wall to inspect them closely. I have a few of my favorite music album covers framed on the wall.

"You have very good taste, Quinn Fabray," she looked at me and her eyes sparkled.

I felt my face heating up like an idiot. I cleared my throat. "Let me show where you're sleeping."

I led her to my room(the only room with a bed unfortunately) and allowed her to put her things down.

"The sheets are clean, don't worry." I told her. I hardly ever sleep, so I'm hardly ever in bed. Therefore the sheets should be fairly clean. The women I bring home I take on the couch, the floor, the counter. Rarely the bed. But if I do I change the sheets.

However I will not be telling Rachel about my little one night stands...

"Quinn this is obviously your room. I'll take the couch." Rachel tried to walk out of the room but I stuck my arm out and blocked the doorway.

She looked up at me, brow furrowed. "It's fine, shortstack. I'm taking the couch."

"This is your bed!" she argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well you're staying here and contrary to popular belief I know how to be polite. I'll take the couch. Now get settled I think I have a call." My cell was vibrating in my back pocket.

I eyed Rachel as she hesitated back into the room. She sat on the bed and I felt satisfied enough to walk out of the room and answer the call. It was my mother.

"Hey Mom," I answered.

"_Quinnie! Are you alright?"_ I frowned.

"Um...Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" What is this...

"_Sam told me what happened. You haven't had a panic attack since Judy sent you that first letter. Are you alright sweetie?"_

Oh.

I'm going to kill Sam.

I growled. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm okay, I dealt with it."

"_Now, now. Quinn don't get mad at your brother. He is concerned. Just like me and your father. Sam told me about this girl...Rochelle? Who is she?"_

"It's Rachel," I seethed. I love my family but not when they fucking butt in my business. I can deal with my own shit. I sat on the counter top in the kitchen and rubbed my temples.

"_Quinnie why on earth is a girl staying at your apartment? And not sleeping with you? I know you, sweetheart. And you sleep around! You don't invite young girls over to hang out."_

I cringed. So gross when my mom brings that up. "Can we not talk about this? I'm busy. Bye Mom." I hung up on her and rubbed at my eyes. I felt kind of guilty about the short call we just had, but I am so not in the mood. Quite frankly, I'm exhausted. Emotionally at least.

"Quinn?" I heard Rachel and I looked up. She was leaning against the kitchen wall, staring at me.

I quickly hopped down, wanting to avoid a conversation about me. "Hungry? I should have enough to sustain dinner in the pantry..." I gestured toward it. "Make yourself at home." I stalked off into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

What am I doing?

Rachel poked her head into the living room. "Do you like peanut butter and jelly, Quinn?"

I blushed. "Yeah, but that's alright I can make my own later-"

She waved her hand at me and said she doesn't mind making two. I felt mildly embarrassed at the food available in my place. I eat a lot of junk and what not. But, whatever.

"What would you like to drink?" she called out from the kitchen. Oh God...this is so awkward.

"Um...water, please." I blushed even more.

_Calm down, Fabray. Rachel needs a place to stay. This is only for a couple of nights,_ I chanted to myself. But why is there such a coincidence that she has to stay with _me_?

Of all people, really now.

Rachel walked into the living room with two plates and two bottles of water. I grinned despite myself.

"Thanks, Berry." She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. Damn that smile.

We ate in silence. It wasn't as awkward as I expected, to say the least. I finished quickly, as did Rachel. She crossed her legs and sat back, looking around the living room. There wasn't much in here. A couch, a loveseat, a coffee table, and a TV.

I cleared my throat. "Do your father's always go away like this?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. Quite often actually. My dads are always so occupied with their time. They work for this one corporation you see...I can't very well remember the name of it. But, yeah, they are always gone like this."

The fuck? They just leave their daughter to her own needs? Well, I shouldn't be very surprised. My biological parents sucked majorly. There are a lot of crappy parents in the world and it makes me sick.

Rachel must have read my thoughts because she quickly became flustered. "My dads are great, Quinn! Don't get me wrong. Whenever they are at home they treat me like a princess. I'm spoiled rotten."

This made me chuckle so Rachel shoved me lightly. "I love my dads," she continued. "They're just...busy." Rachel looked down at her lap and bit her lip. I felt a pang in my chest.

I laughed. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, my father is in jail." Rachel looked at me in shock before I realized what I had just said.

Shit.

I swallowed thickly. "I mean—uh..." Rachel stared at me with her eyebrows raised. I can't believe I just fucking told her that. I just feel so damn comfortable around her that words just flow out of my mouth like vomit.

I cringed. Not the best simile I've come up with...

"I thought your mom and dad owned the tattoo parlor...?" Rachel questioned.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "They do. My _biological_ parents, however, are no longer a part of my life. But I've said to much." We just fucking met each other.

I chanced a glance at her and she looked upset. "I'm so-"

I laughed nervously. "Oh no, we aren't going to pity me or even talk about this. Let's drop it?"

I looked at her and she nodded hesitantly, before quickly changing the subject. "So Quinn, how many piercings and tattoos do you have?"

I stared at her blankly for a moment and then shook my head. What a strange girl. thank God for the subject change, though. "Well, Berry, I have five piercings and six tattoos." I glanced at her arm and saw the gold star I designed. I smiled warmly.

She grinned excitedly. "Where are all of your tatts?"

I smirked. "You're going to have to find out yourself, babe. Some of them require certain articles of clothing to be taken off." She flushed and glared at me.

"Quinn!" she shouted.

I laughed heartily. "You asked!"

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the night talking about random things and watching whatever various networks were deciding to air. At around nine o'clock she announced she was going to bed.<p>

Yeah, well that was almost _six hours_ ago. No fucking sleep for me so far. Rachel being steps away wasn't helping much, either. It's hard to believe I have a woman in my house and I _haven't _slept with her.

The world must be ending.

I flipped to another TV channel. Ah. Infomercials once again. Kill me.

"Quinn?" I heard a voice and whipped my head around only to see a very tired Rachel, in sleep shorts and a tank top.

I tensed. "What are you doing up, Berry?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, but this situation is once again very awkward and I just feel sort of vulnerable right now. Not that I'm weak or anything. Fuck that. I'm Quinn Fabray, but I don't do people and shit. Well I mean I _do_ people. If you know what I mean. But I digress.

"I could ask you the same question, Quinn. It's three in the morning," Rachel retorted, her voice laced with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned.

I scoffed. "I can stay up as late as I want. Was the TV too loud? I can turn it down." I drummed my fingers on the arm of the couch, not knowing what to say.

"No, that's okay. I didn't even know you were awake until I abruptly awoke. I saw the light from the TV coming down the hall," she stated. She sat down on the couch next to me and folded her legs underneath her.

I frowned. "Well why did you wake up?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know, I just did."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she just yawned. "Well why are you out here, you could just go back to bed," I argued.

"Well why aren't you sleeping?" she countered, giving me a worried look.

I sighed. "I'm just not. Now go back to my room and sleep."

She whined. I mean, she actually _whined. _"I just feel so guilty taking your room! I bet that's why you can't sleep."

I laughed. So not the reason. "Go Rachel, it's fine."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not going. I'm sure you could use the company anyway."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. What a diva. I glared at her and she smirked. Ugh whatever.

We watched mindless TV together for a while. I noticed Rachel yawning quite often and I smiled. She can't last. I stared at her as she tried to stay awake but ultimately failed and finally gave in to sleep.

Chuckling, I threw the blanket draped over the back of the couch on her and sat back down. It wasn't for another half hour that I drifted off into sleep as well.

* * *

><p>I woke up and groaned. <em>So fucking tired. <em>I checked my phone. 8 am. Nice. I can usually only manage a few hours of sleep at time. guess Rachel being here didn't change that. I have to pee...

I looked to the side and saw Rachel curled up, still sleeping. I rolled my eyes remembering what happened a few hours earlier. I got up to use the bathroom and brush my teeth. I don't have work today so that's good. Tomorrow's Sunday. Shop's closed on Sunday. Next is Monday which means school for the girl sleeping on my couch. I frowned. High School, yuck. I heard Rachel's voice in the living room. Sound's like she's awake.

_"Finn, does Quinn even sound remotely like a male name? I'm not with another boy. She's a friend. I would be staying with you but you're out of town."_

A pause. _"I couldn't stay with Santana because she's with Brittany. You know how those two are."_

I smirked. Hot. _"Finn, you're being ridiculous. I'll talk to you later."_

I chose that moment to return to the living room. "Hey shortstuff."_  
><em>

Rachel frowned. "Are you sure you've slept enough, Quinn? It's eight in the morning and you only slept a good few hours."

I rolled my eyes. "Yep. I slept enough." I walked over into the kitchen and began looking through the fridge.

"Nice boxers, Quinn," I heard right in my ear.

I might as well have been Superman because I'm pretty sure I jumped the length of a skyscraper.

"Jesus Christ! Ouch!" I cursed and hit my head on the fridge.

"Quinn! Crap, sorry!"

Motherfuck that hurt. I groaned. "Make fun of my boxers and then give me a head injury. Thanks Berry." What kind of boxers am I even wearing? I looked down. _Oh._

They were the ones with Papa Smurf on it and said _"Who's your Papa?"_ I turned red. I usually sleep in boxers and a shirt and wasn't thinking when I invited Rachel over.

She giggled. "Sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to startle you. Your boxers are so cute!"

I probably look like a tomato right now. I coughed. "Well you know...I um- like to charm the ladies. With my...sleepwear." Real smooth. I don't even wear clothes when I'm with the ladies. What am I saying?

She laughed some more. I groaned and got the milk out. I also grabbed the cheerios. "Cereal?" I asked her.

She nodded happily. I poured two bowls of it and right as I was about to pour Rachel her milk, she stopped me. I looked at her in confusion.

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm a Vegan. Sorry Quinn. Dry cereal for me. Unless you have soy milk stocked up in your fridge." She winked and my stomach flipped.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As I ate through my cereal Rachel started asking me questions. Again.

"So Quinn what would you be doing today if I weren't here?"

I swallowed a spoonful. "I would probably work out, think up some tattoo designs. Um...avoid booty calls from an endless list of women," I smirked at her and she blushed. I laughed and continued. "Spend time with my bro Sam if he weren't working. And then at night I would probably go to a bar and have a little fun. I don't do much, like I told you."

My mother wants me to have an actual _relationship_ with someone. She doesn't really approve of how I live. Whatever.

"Wanna go clubbing tonight?"

I choked on the spoonful of cheerios I just shoveled into my mouth. I sat there coughing and spluttering like an idiot until I finally settled down. Rachel looked at me like I was insane.

I cleared my throat. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal for you to go clubbing, babe." _Play it cool, Fabray_.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana gave me and Britts fake ID's a long time ago. Don't ask me how, but she did. I've gotten into clubs a bunch of times."

I stared at her wide eyed. How have I not gotten into this girl's pants? Oh right. She won't let me. But at least she's not as naive as I thought she was...

I quickly wiped the deer in the headlights look off of my face and replaced it with a smirk. "What about your boyfriend? Jim?"

"It's Finn. And I can go clubbing without his consent. I want to have fun tonight! Please go with me? We'll bring Santana and Brittany too! This will be a great way to get closer." She smiled at me and I frowned with uncertainty. I do love to party...

"Okay let's do it."

She beamed at me and I grinned. This should be fun. Her eyes trailed down to my wrist and they lit up.

"I found one of your tattoos!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked down. Oh, that one. Rachel moved closer to me and turned my wrist to her. She traced the script. _Don't give up. _She grinned. "What's the story behind it?"

I smiled lightly. "Not today, Berry."

She shrugged as if to say _that's fair _and resumed eating her dry cereal.

All of a sudden _Sexy Bitch_ began playing from the living room. Rachel looked embarrassed. "That would be Santana calling. Excuse me."

I laughed and followed Rachel into the living room. I watched her in amusement.

"Yes I'm at Quinn's, Santana. How did you know? Finn called you? Hey! Don't call her that. Well, you know Finn just likes to know where I am. What- don't say that! Stop calling Quinn names." Rachel suddenly turned beet red. The fuck?

"Oh God Santana, shut up. And meet Quinn and I at the Starlight tonight. Bring Britts!" Rachel hung up quickly and was still bright red.

I gave her a worried look. "Erm...are you okay?"

The redness was slowly fading. "Uh yeah...Santana is just...inappropriate is all," she stammered.

A knowing smile spread across my face. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing about you! I mean...crap. Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 5 up! Enjoy.**

**Just a little warning this chapter has some violence in it. Quinn has a past, and right here we delve a little deeper.**

**Thank y'all for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hmmm. I wonder what I should wear. Yeah I'm about to go clubbing with _Rachel. _God. I think I'll go with all black...

I pulled out a black button down, black pants and black converse. I walked into the bathroom and threw them on. I know. I'm a lesbian stereotype because I don't prefer girly clothing. Big whoop. But, I've worn this outfit before and the ladies have _thrown _themselves at me. I don't really need tight clothes.

Oh shit. I just now realized. I go clubbing at _gay _bars. I sighed. Guess I'll have to suck it up for one night and deal with guys hitting on me. Well. Unless they can tell I'm a Lesbian...

I applied some eye liner and mascara before walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey shortie you almost read-y," my jaw dropped.

_Oh my God those legs._

In front of me was none other than Rachel in a very flattering burgundy skirt along with a white top. Her hair was down, very casual. I swallowed.

She grinned at me. "Do I look okay?"

Okay? Her legs go on for fucking miles. And she's like a midget. What's up with that? I choked down my attraction and replaced my shocked expression with a smug one.

"You look hot. Sexy. Yummy." I smirked and she blushed.

"God, Quinn. Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I laughed.

"You know what," she grumbled and folded her arms.

I laughed again. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>The club we arrived at, <em>Starlight<em> or whatever, was in the more sketchy part of Lima. I've seen it before when I'm around getting pot or meeting girls. I've also made quite a few enemies around here, unfortunately. I shook my head. Now's not the time for these thoughts.

"Santana! B! Over here!" I heard Rachel call.

The two walked over to us. Brittany waved hi to me with a smile and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we are dancing with _that_," She looked at me in disgust. I fought down a snide remark. What a bitch.

I watched as Brittany whispered something into Santana's ear. Santana blushed, nodded and then met my eyes. She started to glare but Brittany nudged her and the glare turned into a sly smile.

_What the hell._

"Okay let's get going!" Rachel exclaimed an led us to the entrance.

"Um. There's a line. Guys?" I went after Rachel, confused. Rachel smirked at me and walked up to the bouncer. He smiled and hugged her. Rachel motioned us over to her and we got in.

I grinned. "Damn, Berry." However I don't think she can hear me due to the fact that it is very _loud_ in here. Rachel told me no one was drinking tonight. For once I was glad there was no booze for anyone because I really don't think I can control my inhibitions while under the influence.

I saw Santana and Brittany already dancing together, very provocatively might I add. Some dubstep was pounding over our heads and I started to beat to it, as did Rachel.

We started getting into it and I smirked at Rachel. She rolled her eyes at me and spun around. She swayed her hips and I swallowed. Well isn't she acting boldly? I shortened the gap between us and put my hands on her hips, hoping that this was okay. She responded by grabbing my hands and wrapping them around her. I smirked. So this is how she wants to dance.

She started pulling some crazy sexy moves and started to grind into me. Hooooly shit this is hot. I thought this girl was a fucking prude! I matched her moves and swayed right with her. She turned back around and stared at me for a second with a strange look. I was about to ask her what was wrong before I felt a rough jab on my shoulder.

Who the fuck is bothering me? And so rudely? I turned around to give said person a piece of my mind but stopped when I saw who it was.

Shit. _Jesse St. James._ Fucking bastard. He just has to ruin everything.

I held my finger up at him and turned to Rachel, who stood staring at me with a now confused look on her face. 'I'll be back' I mouthed to her. I gave her a reassuring smile even though I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. I need to deal with this.

I motioned for St. James to follow me and he did. I didn't see any of his posse around so that was good.

We walked outside and I led him behind the bar. No one was here and I had a bad feeling about this. I crossed my arms and faced him.

"Why are you here?" I said through my teeth. He's never good news. Only trouble.

He flashed me a smile that was suppose to be good looking but almost made me gag. "Believe it or not, I was actually just here having a good time when I noticed that my little Q decided to show her pretty little face."

God the night just started and it's getting fucked up.

"What do you want St. James? You know you shouldn't have anything to do with me anymore. We're even." I spoke dangerously. I am so _not_ in the mood.

He stepped right up to me and grabbed my chin, pulling me closer to him. I could smell his rotten breath.

This is bad.

"Now, now, Quinn. Be nice. After all, I helped you all those years."

I stared into his malice filled eyes. "I have _no_ respect for you."

He crashed his lips into mine and I fought down vomit. He kissed me roughly for a few very long seconds and stopped. I swallowed the shame and stared him down some more.

"Maybe if you come with me, you'll learn how to have manners."

"Leave me alone. You'll get arrested again and I know you don't want that."

"You don't scare me, Q."

He was about to kiss me again before I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and swung at him. However he knows what he's doing because he dodged and I missed. Why the hell am I always getting into shit like this? I knew I had no chance with him. No matter how badass I am I'm still weaker than he is.

"Wrong move, Quinn. You should really listen to me," He spat.

I braced myself. He then hit me across the face and I fell to the ground. Blinding pain shot through me. No matter how prepared I was for that, it still hurt like a fucking bitch. My eye throbbed mercilessly and I felt blood trail down my face. Or tears. I stood up on shaky legs and threw a right hook at him but missed again.

He slapped me, hard, and I cried out in pain. He pulled me to him but I kneed him in the stomach and he backed off a few steps. I knew I couldn't win but I will _not_ back down. I threw a punch and clocked him in the jaw real good, but he pulled me close again. I tried to shake off his grasp but I couldn't.

"Just like old times, right Quinn?" He chuckled and he kissed me roughly again. I tried to fight him but I just couldn't. He was too strong.

"Oh my God—Quinn! Stop hurting her!" I heard a familiar voice and he immediately stopped kissing me but punched me right in the gut instead. I fell to my knees in pain and clutched my stomach, the wind knocked out of me. I looked over to my left through hooded eyes and saw Santana, Brittany and Rachel staring at us in shock. St. James saw them too and hit me once more against the face for a final blow. He leaned down and spoke into my ear. "This isn't over, slut," he breathed and I whimpered in pain.

He stood up and started to run off. Oh hell no. I fought through the pain and began to run after him.

"Shit, Santana stop her!" I heard Rachel cry out behind me. I kept running after him, not wanting to be stopped. I don't know where he was running to, but I had to catch up. I pushed harder.

St. James started to get farther and farther away and I felt tears running down my face.

I can't let him get away.

Someone then suddenly crashed into me and I was tackled to the ground. Oh God, what now? Son of a _bitch_ that hurt.

I whipped around onto my back and saw who it was. An out of breath Santana was fucking pinning me to the ground.

I struggled. "Bitch let me go! I have to get that St. Fucker!" I kicked and thrashed and tried to get free but Santana had my arms pinned above my head and was straddling my stomach. She was strong as hell.

She scoffed and glared down at me. "Do you want to get yourself killed, dumbass? I don't know who that bastard is but he was beating the _shit_ out of you. And I just fucking sprinted after you like a goddamn cheetah or some shit. I am not letting you go."

I saw red. "I swear to God if you don't let me go right now I will _end _you. Do you want that bitch? _Let me go_, I have to get him! He'll get away!" I screamed.

I have to get him. I have to...

"Alright. Calm down Fabray!" I struggled more.

"You want me to let go? So I let you go, you find him. You're both alone and you put up a good fight, but he's bigger and stronger. He beats you to a pulp and you _die_. I don't like you, but I'm not going to let you get killed. Now stop fighting me." Her harsh voice brought reason back into my mind.

As much as I didn't want to, I gave up fighting Santana.

More tears started streaming down my face. God dammit I don't fucking cry.

I heard running footsteps and then Rachel and Brittany's voices. All at once an overwhelming amount of pain blanketed itself over me. Santana was basically sitting on me and it was putting a tremendous amount of pressure on my abdomen, which was surely bruised.

I wriggled underneath her. But she wouldn't budge. I moaned in pain.

"Santana! Get off, you're hurting her!" I heard Rachel shriek.

"What if she just runs off again!" Santana argued.

Brittany spoke up in a soft voice. "Baby, I don't think she can. She's really hurt."

Santana finally got off of me.

"Dammit Lopez be a little bit more gentle would you?" I rasped. I felt blood pool up in my mouth and I spat it out. Fucking St. James. I swear to God I'll get him for this. I shakily stood up, but fell to the ground again.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "I'll help you up, Quinn." Rachel said softly.

I smiled weakly. "Just help me over to that wall over there. I don't think—fuck." I winced at the pain. It was everywhere. Rachel nodded and led me over it and I slid down the wall to the floor. This is one of the more damaging fights I've been in, that's for sure.

Rachel knelt down next to me. Her voice was shaky. "I don't understand Quinn, what the hell happened? I came outside to find you and...and..." she trailed off.

Out of my good eye I saw she looked dangerously close to crying. "Shit. Please don't cry, Rachel. I'm fine. Just a little bruised." I laughed a little at the situation but winced in pain. I spat out more blood.

"Oh God. Santana, should we go to the hospital?" I heard Rachel say.

I panicked. "No! Ow...no. No hospitals. Please." I squeezed my eyes shut and pleaded with the heavens to make the pain go away.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Rachel looked at me and grimaced. Did I really look that bad?

"Quinn, we're taking you to a hospital." I started to breathe a bit heavily.

"Scared of hospitals, Fabray?" I heard Santana laugh. Rachel scolded her.

I tried standing. "Fuck you." I wheezed out. I couldn't stand up very long so I sat back down.

I watched as Brittany sat down next to me. "Quinn, you scared us. And I think you need to go to the hospital. They are really nice! They fixed my wrist once. They can fix you."

I shook my head. "Just call my brother. He'll pick me up." I reached into my pocket to get my phone and thrust it at Brittany.

I started to feel a little dazed. God the pain.

"Please don't take me to a hospital..." I trailed off and the last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain was Rachel's concerned expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Enjoy.**

**Another dark chapter, unfortunately. But Rachel will help Quinn with her problems, if she'll let her that is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. God it hurts _everywhere_. But I am Quinn Fabray and I will not act like a damn pussy.

I sat up and looked around. I was in Sam's room at his place. Good. They listened to me. I swung my legs out and sat at the edge of the bed. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and it was ten in the morning. I was out for a while. I need a drink...

I got up as best as I could and headed to his bathroom. I turned the shower knob and put the water on hot. I peeled last nights clothes off. I frowned. They were all dirty and the front of my shirt was ripped. I glared at it. That probably happened when Santana fucking pulled some crazy football shit and tackled me.

I sighed and threw my clothes on the ground. I took a look in the mirror and cringed. This was the first time I've actually seen myself since St. Dumbfuck beat me and it wasn't pretty. They weren't lethal injuries but they looked nasty as hell.

I had a black eye, the right one. My chin had a dark, ugly bruise on it and my lip was busted. I groaned. My lip piercing was beat into my gums to make a nasty cut. That's probably what all that blood was last night. I trailed my eyes down to my stomach and grimaced. This one hurt the worst.

There was a gigantic bruise on my abdomen that ranged from black to blue and to purple. That sucker got me good I'll give him that. And to top it all off my tattooing hand is bruised and hurts like a bitch.

I swallowed thickly, fighting back tears. I needed to focus on something else so I quickly got into the burning hot shower.

I soaped up numerous times, wanting to get his filth off of me. When my skin was bright red from all the scrubbing and I finally felt _clean,_ I switched to my hair.

Memories came to me in waves but I choked them down. I finished with my shower and stepped out. I dried my hair as best as I could with the towel. I walked back into Sam's room and borrowed one of his hoodies and some sweats.

I took a deep breath and shuffled out of his room and into the living room. I looked around. Where is everyone?

I shrugged and sat down on the couch. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I should probably call my mom...But I know Sam will do it for me.

"Quinn!"

I opened one eye and saw Rachel with her friends and Sam walk through the door. Rachel ran over to me.

"God, Quinn how are you feeling? I was so worried about you!" Rachel cupped my face and examined me. I blushed.

I heard a snicker. I assumed it was Santana. I frowned and Rachel let go of my face. "Did I hurt you?" she panicked.

I shook my head. Normally I'd laugh at her but I wasn't feeling to well...obviously.

"What the hell are y'all here for?" I mumbled.

Santana laughed. "Like I was going to miss this. Rachel and Britt stayed because they were worried." She made a noise that said _why would anyone be worried about you?_

I glanced at Rachel. She was staring at me with such concern that my stomach flipped and I had to look away.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, lets have a recap of last night, Quinn."

He looked pissed.

"Late last night I got a very distraught phone call from one of these ladies." He gestured to the three. "They told me you got into a fight."

He glared at me and I glared right back. Rachel and Brittany looked uncomfortable. Santana was just standing there smirking.

Sam continued. "So I picked you up. They followed me. You had already passed out when I got there and you looked like shit."

"Still do!" Santana piped up.

I growled. I really don't like this bitch. Rachel smacked Santana on the back of the head and I grinned a bit.

"I brought y'all here. I tried to make your friends leave but they insisted so they crashed. I told them you'd be fine but this one," he pointed at Rachel, "she fucking scared the hell out of me. After trying to convince her to leave she blew up in my face and yeah. It wasn't fun. Claimed she was worried."

I laughed and Rachel flushed. Sam looked genuinely scared.

He spoke up again. "I haven't seen you this roughed up in a while. So I asked them who it was that attacked you. They described him for me. I was not pleased with their description." His voice became very serious and I tensed up. Damn.

My voice grew harsh and I stood up, trying to hide the pain. "What did you tell them?" I held Sam's gaze.

"I don't see how that matters," Sam bit back.

"What did you tell them?" I repeated angrily.

He remained silent.

I scowled at him. "God dammit Sam! What did you say to them?" My voice was rising with every word. "It's none of their business so if I find out you told them _anything_ so help me God I'll-"

Sam interrupted me. "Ladies, could you please wait outside for a minute?" He smiled at them and they nodded uncomfortably. Rachel tried to meet my eyes but I wouldn't let her.

Once the door closed I spoke up again. "You had no right to tell them anything!"

"Why? Are you hiding something?" He growled.

I furrowed my brow. What?

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I yelled.

He ran a hand through his hair and was frowning. "Wait till mom and dad hear you were with Jesse St. James. They'll be thrilled." His tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"I wasn't doing anything! He just happened to be at the club. Don't ask me why." My palms itched and I felt my anxiety worsen.

He scoffed. "You expect me to believe that? You haven't seen Jesse in years. Are you sure he isn't just feeding your crack habit again?"

I froze at his words. I knew he was thinking it but I didn't expect him to say it. His angry demeanor vanished and now he just looked sad. He looked down at his feet and we both knew he went to far.

I chuckled darkly. "I can't believe you, Sam."

I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and proceeded to walk out the front door. Santana, Brittany and Rachel were sitting on the porch talking but immediately stood up when they noticed me.

Rachel spoke. "Quinn? Where are you-"

"Can it." I said harshly. Rachel looked taken aback. Santana glared at me and I laughed and shook my head. Brittany was frowning.

I looked around for my truck, before realizing that Rachel drove me to the club last night and my truck was sitting at the apartment. I chewed on my lip. Guess I'll walk home. I started walking.

"Quinn! Don't go. We have to talk." Sam's voice was desperate.

I spun around to face him. "How dare you! How dare you say that I'm still—never mind." I didn't want to have this conversation in front of _Rachel _and her friends.

I turned back around and kept walking.

* * *

><p>I got home in about thirty minutes. My apartment wasn't that far away. But it took all that was in me not to have a fucking panic attack.<p>

I grabbed a shot glass and some tequila. I pounded down two shots and coughed at the powerful taste. I knew I was pathetic. Getting drunk by myself in the middle of the day. But whatever. My body hurt like hell and Sam _pissed me off_.

I had another shot. I started to feel the buzz and had one more. Memories floated back to me. The lowest point in my short life was when I was eighteen. I traded sexual favors with Jesse St. James for crack cocaine.

I drank another one. I was addicted to it for a very long time, but finally kicked it a year ago. It was hard, but I did. I've been sober since. Well I mean I smoke pot occasionally but the only thing bad about marijuana is that it's illegal. But that's beside the point.

I stumbled to the couch with my glass and the tequila and sat down. Tears stung the back of my eyes. I can't believe Sam. He knows how hard I've been working against my used to be addiction and he just...fuck.

When Sam caught me smoking crack. He had been _furious_. I had never seen him so angry. He told our parents immediately. They couldn't afford rehab so you know what they did? They kept me at home for a few months, on lock down. My entire life came to an abrupt halt. The first week or so, I had to be locked in a room with Sam, my mom or dad present. It was the most painful and humiliating thing I've ever done.

When you have a crack addiction and you suddenly just stop using, you go crazy. You go from depressed, to angry, to anxious and it's just a never ending cycle. For a good few days anyway. Then you start to feel better for a few days. You think you've beaten it. But after those several days, the craving is stronger than before.

I had around the clock care from my family and it was humiliating for them to see. But you know what? I overcame it.

This is where Jesse comes in. I stopped doing 'things' for him. I went to tell him and apparently he can't take no for an answer because he beat me to a pulp. I was hospitalized, he was jailed. And now he's out of jail. Just great. I took a swig straight from the bottle.

And Sam _knew _he got out. That's why he thinks I'm a crackwhore again. Well fuck that. I worked hard to overcome the addiction and he's just throwing that out the window in a split second. A tear ran down my face and I swiped at my eyes. I looked at my watch, I've been drunkenly walking down memory lane for an hour now. Cheers.

My eye throbbed and I winced. I slowly got up and clumsily walked into the kitchen. I opened the freezer to find something to hold against my face. Nothing. And my fucking ice maker is broken. I groaned and shut it before opening the fridge. I took out a carton of orange juice and held it against my face.

Much better.

Someone knocked on the door and I felt myself get angry all over again. "Go away Sam!" I barked.

Another knock. "It's Rachel!" I heard.

I sobered up a little bit. Of course I was still drunk as hell. Everything was hazy. "Go away Rachel!"

She pounded on the door again. I stayed silent and turned the orange juice around so the cold part was on my face again. I heard the door open.

Fuck. I guess I didn't lock the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard behind me.

I closed my eyes and turned around. "Icing my face," I mumbled to her.

"Quinn. That's an orange juice carton."

I opened my eyes. "I know—God. I know what it is. I don't have any frozen vegetables and my fucking ice maker is broken. My face hurts!" I whined uncharacteristically. Damn alcohol.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then gasped. "Quinn Fabray, you're drunk!"

I scoffed. "Yeah I know Rachel Berry." I looked past her. "Where are your friends. Santana is a real bitch you know. But Brittany...she's nice. And hot. Well Santana is hot too. But her bitchiness turns me off." I rambled and Rachel just got angrier.

"Why are you drunk? It's noon!" She put her keys down on the counter and folded her arms.

"It's party time somewhere in the world, Rachel. I can do whatever I want. I'm an adult."

The orange juice wasn't cold anymore so I put it back and got the milk out instead. I put it to my face. "Go home Rachel."

She bit her lip. "My parents have to stay on their business trip longer than they planned. Something about more opportunities for business partners, I don't know. Can I stay longer?"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I swallowed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Rachel. I'm—a mess. And drunk. I'm sort of a drunk mess and my goddamn face hurts and I just...God. Your parents suck."

She laughed and stepped closer to me, taking the milk away. I pouted. "Give it back."

She put the milk back in the refrigerator. "I'll tell you what, drunky. I'll go get something for your face so it feels better. I suggest you eat something and relax. I'll be right back."

I grinned. "Okay, baby."

She froze for a split second but then shook her head and left. I frowned. What did I say?

About fifteen minutes later she came back. With ice.

"Sweet Jesus thank you." I said to her as she wrapped a small bag of ice with a rag. She handed it to me an I immediately put it to my face.

"You're only suppose to apply it to your eye for fifteen minutes at a time, so don't just hold it there all night, Quinn." She lectured me.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do I take notes from a teenager?" I mumbled.

"Hey! I'm eighteen!"

"You're still in high school! It's filled with trivial things..and teenagers. Like you." I argued.

She glared at me and I smiled a little. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Rachel sat down next to me.

We were silent for a while until Rachel spoke up, like usual. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

I snorted. "Well if that's not a loaded question I don't know what is." I'm so glad I'm drunk right now.

She bit her lip. "I'm serious, Quinn. Are you okay? I literally watched you get beat up by a _man _last night. A man who was also sexually assaulting you. And you haven't said a word about it. I mean...I was so worried about you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "We just met. You shouldn't worry. People get beat up everyday. And I've gotten into fights before, this is hardly new to me."

"Well it is to me! I've _never _seen anything like that before. It was scary. And Sam was _so_ upset when we described your attacker to him. You even stormed out of his place today and now you're _drunk_. So I'm going to ask one more time. Are you _okay_?"

Her concern for me was slightly terrifying and my anxiety was on the rise again. I set the icepack down and looked at my bruised hand. "I'm fine," I said quietly.

I could feel Rachel staring at me, so I stood up and walked into my room. I shut the door, locked it, and crashed on my bed.

That conversation can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly encouraged!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy Chapter 7.**

**As for how long this story is, I'm not entirely sure but It will be** _**long**. _**I hope.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I woke up with a massive headache and an aching body. Jesus Christ I have to stop waking up in pain like this.

I groaned and rolled over. There was a note on the pillow next to me. I squinted and looked at it.

_Quinn-_

_I left to school. A place full of trivial things and kids as you put it yesterday. ;)_

_Make sure to ice your bruises, but only for fifteen minutes at a time please. I'll be back around four._

_And we're not done talking._

_Rachel_

I snorted. I am not a child. Whatever. It's actually kind of charming how she cares like this. I ran a hand through my hair. I need to go see my parents to take care of a few things. Then I'll go grocery shopping since it seems that Rachel is staying with me longer than planned.

I guess one could say Rachel and I are friends now. I mean, we've sort of bonded over my getting beaten, tantrum and drunkenness, right? I don't know, I'm not good with people.

She's not so bad, though. She's actually a very likable person.

I sighed and got out the ice bag Rachel got me yesterday. I held it to my eye as I lifted up my sweater to examine my stomach. It still looked nasty so I just covered myself again. Fucking St. James. He's still all butt hurt for me 'leaving' him. But, I had to get better and cutting him off was part of it.

Don't get me wrong, I had no feelings toward him. He sort of repulsed me. But in those days I would've done anything for some crack. Including whore myself out to him. I'm ashamed of what I did and it's a big reason why I have the issues I do now. But enough of the self therapy. I need to talk to my parents.

I went to my medicine and took a couple of Ibuprofen. I doubt it'll help but it's worth a shot. I changed into some cargo shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed my keys and went to go see my parents.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door. The shop is closed so they'd be home. I hope. The door opened and my mom was standing there, scrutinizing me.<p>

She sighed. "I was hoping Sammy was kidding about you."

I bit my lip. "So he told you?" I shoved my hands in my pockets.

She didn't invite me in, her daughter, so I took it she believed Sam about my 'relapsing'.

"Mom. I haven't been using. I _swear_." My voice was desperate.

She narrowed her eyes. "Quinn...Jesse St. James attacked you. And you've been acting strange with this _Rachel _girl lately." Her gaze hardened.

"She didn't get you back into drugs did she?"

I laughed lightly and swiped at my eyes, which were dangerously close to welling up. "Please leave Rachel out of this. She's eighteen and in _high school. _She's probably never even taken a sip of alcohol."

My mom still looked skeptical. I rolled my eyes. "Let me piss in a cup for Christ's sake. _I'm not using anymore._"

"What if there's some pill you can take to mess up the results? I watch the news, there's some crazy things out there." She looked pissed.

I gaped at her. I can't believe this. "Mom! I'm your _daughter. _Why don't you believe me? Where's Dad? Let me talk to him!" I was frantic at this point. I tried to step in the house but she stood in the way.

"Why should I believe you, Quinn? You _manipulated_ your father, Sammy and I when you were on crack. You _stole _things from us in order to pay for it when your beloved Jesse was gone."

"God, Mom. I've been doing so fucking well and I haven't touched _anything _that will get me back on drugs and I sure as hell haven't been hanging around the wrong people either." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Get it together, Quinn." That was all she said and she shut the door.

I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. What the _hell_? I pounded on the door.

"Come on Mom! I'm telling the truth!" I beat on the door more. Nothing. I laughed in disbelief. "Forget it then!" I yelled at the door.

I stomped my way back to the truck and took off. Fucking parents. I'm twenty-one, I'll do whatever the hell I want.

I started to drive nowhere, but then my phone rang and I saw that it was Sam. I sighed and answered.

"Are you going to throw everything I've been working for this past year in the trash too?"

_"That depends on if you're telling the truth or not," he retorted._

"Well I am telling the truth. But no one believes me so it doesn't really matter anyway." A tear made it's way down my face and I angrily wiped it away.

I heard him sigh. _"Quinn we are just worried about you."_

I scoffed. "I've been clean for a year now. Why all of a sudden would I start smoking again?"

_"Because of that Rachel girl, maybe? You had panic attack in front of me the other day and then you got beat up by Jesse. She seems very nice but what if she's a bad influence?"_

I laughed. "God it's like a broken record with y'all. Leave Rachel out of this! She's a sweet girl. And I had a panic attack because I haven't had someone actually strive to be my friend in years. Change freaks me out. Worry about my anxiety if you want, but you _don't_ have to worry about my drug habits because I don't any."

I hung up on him.

* * *

><p>I probably drove around for about four hours. I didn't want to be at my apartment, and I had nowhere else to go, so I just drove.<p>

My phone rang. God it better not be Sam. I looked at it quickly. _Rachel._

"Hey," I said roughly.

_"Quinn, hi! I um...I'm at your apartment. Where are you? I sort of can't get in."_

I glanced at the clock on the radio. 4:15. "Shit, sorry Rachel. There's a spare key under the big rock by the door."

She chuckled. _"Well that's pedestrian."_

I laughed and heard her open the door. "Just make yourself at home smartass. I'll be there in twenty."

"_See you then."_ She hung up. I frowned. Something about the tone of her voice was different. Whatever. I pulled into the grocery store and parked.

As I walked through aisles looking for various things, I noticed people giving me strange looks. I was about to say something extremely rude to the fifth person who gave me a look before I realized they were probably staring at my disgusting bruises.

I felt my face heat up and looked at my shopping cart. I think I'm done for now.

After coming off as some awkward anti-social person to the cashier because I wouldn't look up, I arrived back at my apartment.

I grabbed the grocery bags and walked up to the door. I couldn't open it because my hands were full so I kicked at the door. "Rachel, it's me! Open up!"

The door flew open and Rachel was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt that said _I'm sexy and I know it_. I laughed. "I like your shirt. It's fitting."

She blushed. "Thanks." She grabbed one of the bags in my arms and walked back inside. My gaze traveled down to her ass and I swallowed. _Control yourself, Fabray._

We walked into the kitchen and started to put things away.

"Aww!" I heard Rachel gush.

Confused, I walked over to her. "What?"

She turned around with the soy milk I bought in her hands. "You bought soy milk! That's so thoughtful, Quinn."

I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair. "Well since you're staying longer I thought I'd get you milk you can actually drink. Since you're a vegan or whatever."

She smiled. "Thank you, Quinn." She put the milk in the fridge.

"It's not a problem," I muttered, embarrassed at her reaction to me buying her fucking _soy milk_.

"My boyfriend always forgets I'm a vegan. One time he took me out to lunch and we went to a burger joint." She rolled her eyes.

I snorted. "What a dick."

She crumpled up the paper bag and threw it at me. "Be nice!" She laughed. "He's just forgetful."

I scoffed. "Your dietary habits are a big part of your everyday life. He should remember."

She stared at me for a while and I grew uncomfortable. I looked at her hands and she was holding the paper plates I bought.

I cleared my throat. "Those go in the top shelf on your right." I pointed at her hands.

She looked down at them. "Oh, right. Thanks."

I looked at her as she opened the cabinet and tried to get the plates up there, but couldn't because she was so short.

I chuckled and stepped behind her. I grabbed the plates from her and put them up. Her back brushed up against my chest and I shivered involuntarily.

She turned around and frowned at me. "I could have done that."

We were still very close to each other. I could smell her shampoo. It gave me goosebumps. I laughed quietly. "No you couldn't have. You're a Goddamn shortie."

She rolled her eyes and poked me in the stomach playfully. I couldn't stop the grimace that spread across my face and Rachel noticed.

"Crap, Quinn! Your stomach is hurt too? Why didn't you tell me?" She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to lift but I shoved my shirt back down.

"It's alright." I told her shakily. I didn't want her to see the nasty bruise, but I _really_ didn't want her to the the big ass scar on my side.

"Quinn, let me see. I took anatomy last semester and I need to see if it's lethal or not." She argued.

"Rachel, I don't think your high school level anatomy class qualifies you to determine whether my bruises are bad for me or not. I'm fine." I laughed.

She bit her lip and I laughed some more. I went to go sit on the couch and she joined me. She was still observing me.

I shifted uncomfortably. Rachel scoot closer to me and traced around my eye with her fingertips. I swallowed.

"Do you have any ointment?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Medicine cabinet in the bathroom." I told her softly. She got up and went to go get it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The mood was suddenly heavy.

She came back. "I'm going to put some of this on. You have a gross cut by your eye too."

I nodded and kept my eyes closed. I felt her fingertips on my face again but winced this time. "Sorry, sorry." She said.

Rachel finished and I sighed. "Thanks for that."

"Where were you today while I was at school?" She asked suddenly.

I opened one eye to look at her and then closed it again. "I was out," I said indifferently.

Rachel groaned and my lips quirked up. "Throw me a bone Quinn," she said exasperatedly.

I rubbed my temple and looked at her."I went to go talk to my mom, and then I went grocery shopping."

"Did you have a good time with your mom?"

I bit my lip. "Sure I did. Did you have a good day at school?" I asked her, changing the subject.

She frowned at me. "Yeah I did. Santana wanted to know how you were. Well...more why you stormed out of Sam's place."

I glared at her. "What did you say about me?"

Rachel look startled. "I didn't say anything? I mean _I_ don't even know why you stormed out..." She bit her lip and looked down.

Fucking teenagers. "If you're worried about if I told her you were drunk when I got here, I didn't tell her about that," she spoke.

I pinched myself to focus on something rather than Rachel at the moment.

"Why were you drunk yesterday afternoon, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly.

I scowled. "Maybe because I got beat in the face and stomach and it hurts like hell?"

Rachel protested. "But you and Sam we're arguing and you looked absolutely _livid_ yesterday. It was kind of frightening."

I twiddled my thumbs. "We just had an argument and it pissed me off. That's it."

"Piss you off to the point of drowning your anger in tequila."

I shot up off the couch. "Rachel, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I'm letting you stay here. That's that. Stop asking fucking questions."

Rachel stood up too. "That's not fair, Quinn. I watched you get beat up and I deserve an explanation! You're a hardass, sexy woman who works at a tattoo shop and flirts with anything that has breasts one moment, and then the next moment you're roughed up by some pervert and you're fucking angry all the time."

I was a bit surprised at her language but I was still pretty angry with her. Well maybe I was just angry in general, but was taking it out on her. What the fuck ever.

I was about to speak up again but she continued. "I'm thankful that you're letting me stay here and you're right, I don't know what I'm getting myself into. You're fucked up in a twisted way and everyone can see that. But I want to be your friend and you won't let me. You need someone to be your friend."

I scoffed. "So you just waltz in here with your hero complex and expect me to just get fixed? You're such a kid!"

Rachel glared at me. "God, Quinn. We've known each other like, five days. Kind of two months but not really. I just want to be your friend. That's it."

"Well, why?" I shouted back.

She rolled her eyes. "Because that's just what people _do_? It's perfectly normal for someone to want to be your friend. I don't know why you can't see that."

My anger started to diminish and my shoulders slumped. Am I really that much of a screw up that I can't let Rachel be my fucking _friend_?

Rachel stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Just let me be your friend. That's all I want from you. I know you like me as a person. I can tell."

She chuckled against me and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you going to hug me all the time like this?" I joked.

"Probably," she answered back.

I laughed. "I guess we can be friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here y'all go. Thanks for the reviews, btw. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A few days later Rachel and I were relaxing and just being friends like she wanted us to be. She was doing homework and I was doing a crossword. Yeah I know, lame. I'm not allowed to work. In the tattoo business you can't have noticeable wounds or else it makes the shop come off as unclean. It gives off a vibe that there are contaminated needles.

I'm actually kind of glad I don't have to work for a few more days. I won't have to deal with my family.

My hand had healed already. The bruises weren't to bad there because I only got one punch in. My face looked considerably better, the bruises were starting to yellow which means they should be gone soon. My stomach was still bad but it's getting there. Fucking St. James.

"Do you know anything about Calculus, Quinn?"

My thoughts were interrupted and I looked up from my crossword and at Rachel, who was laying on the ground with a textbook open and a notebook.

"No...sorry. I fucking hate math." It seriously is the worst subject. It's only designed to make you feel bad about yourself if you get the question wrong. And there's so many fucking steps to every problem. Math sucks.

She groaned and shoved her textbook away. "I hate math too. I want to major in _Drama _not freaking Mathematics. I hate high school," she grumbled.

I laughed. "Seriously?"

She flashed me a bright smile. "I'm going to be the next big actress. I recently auditioned at Julliard. I'm expecting a letter soon."

I whistled. "Damn, Berry. You must be good. But I thought you were a singer? You're in glee club right?"

She ripped the corner of her notebook paper off. "I love singing. But I don't think I'd want to do it professionally. Maybe a musical or two, but I'd rather act. I want to be a star." She grinned and pointed at her tattoo.

I smiled at her. This girl is something else.

"Do you sing, Quinn?"

"Everybody sings. Duh."

She laughed. "I meant are you good at singing?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I like to think I'm good."

"Sing me something!"

"I reserve singing for when I'm in the shower. So if you want to hear me sing, you'll have to join me." I winked at her. She flushed.

"So like...what genre of movies?" I asked, just to change the subject.

She shrugged, her face losing its red color. "I'd like to think I'll do all of it. Kinda like Cameron Diaz. Television too."

I smirked. "Would you take your top off for a movie?" Right back again to this kind of conversation.

Her face turned bright red, again, and she threw her whole pencil case at me, which resulted in all of the contents to explode all over the floor. "You're so inappropriate."

I laughed loudly. "God, calm down. It was a serious question." I sat down on the floor and began to pick up the pens and pencils. "You didn't have to throw your damn pencil case at me," I chuckled.

She crawled over to me and began helping. "That was not a necessary question, Quinn. But to answer it, if I had to and it was appropriate for the movie, I would take my top off." Her cheeks were still flushed and my heart sped up.

God, to see her without a shirt on...

I cleared my throat. "I'll be the first to see _that _film, I'm sure of it."

She smacked my arm. "Stop it!"

I picked up the remaining pencils and gave them to her. "Rachel, you're hot and I'm attracted to women. It's not my fault. It's biology." I grinned lopsidedly and she blushed again and muttered a thanks.

She went back to her spot and picked up her pen to continue working. I looked back down at the crossword I was doing before Rachel spoke up again.

"What do you want to do? Or are you just going to work here in Lima forever?"

I smiled at her question. "You know, you should stop talking and do your homework."

She smiled too. "I know...I just—you're so mysterious. It's intriguing. I want to know more about you."

I shifted on the couch and sat with my legs under me, grinning. "I'm nothing special, shortstack. And I'm hardly star quality like you. My biggest goal in life is to open my own tattoo parlor. Simple as that."

Her eyes brightened. "That's so cool. It's perfect for you. And when I'm famous I'll be sure to talk about your shop and then you'll be flocked with customers!"

"I'm sure you will," I chuckled.

"Why don't you want to go to college?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's not for me, I guess. I can't really afford it anyway. And I like my job, I want to do this for the rest of my life."

Rachel stared at me for another moment. "I like how confident you are. It's...refreshing," she told me.

I laughed a little. "I wasn't always like this. But thanks."

"There it is again!" she exclaimed and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? Is there something on me?" I looked down at my shirt. Clean. "Is there a bug or something?" I asked again.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, no. The mysteriousness. You're so aloof most of the time. I don't understand it."

I looked down. "Oh."

"It's not a _bad_ thing," she continued. "I just don't get it," she repeated.

I met her eyes and they were amused. I swallowed. "I don't know what to-"

Someone knocked on the door and I was interrupted. I frowned. Who the hell could it be?

I got up and walked over to the door. Rachel sat up straight and watched me, curious. I looked through the peephole and frowned again. It's some dude. He's a fucking giant too because I can't see his face, only his chest.

I opened the door and the man stepped back with a scowl on his face. The fuck?

"Can I help you?" I asked with a bored tone.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Dude, what happened to your face?"

I glared at him. Who does this fucker think he is? "Uh _dude—_I don't know who you are, but what do you want?"

He scoffed. "I'm here for my girlfriend."

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel said from behind me. She put her hand on my back and moved me to the side.

"Rachel, what is he doing here?" I growled. What the hell?

Rachel put a hand on my arm and looked at me with a look that said _calm down._

So I just watched them, angry but curious.

The oaf spoke up. "No, what are _you_ doing here, Rachel. We haven't hung out in days! I'm your boyfriend."

Rachel looked confused and mad. "How do you even know where Quinn lives, Finn?"

He rolled his eyes. "I got Puck to get me an address."

I glared at him. Fucker. Who's Puck? Ridiculous name.

Finn continued. "I miss you, Rachel." He stepped toward her and stroked her cheek. "And we haven't..._you know—_in a while either." He gave her a suggestive smirk and I almost vomited.

Rachel flushed and looked back at me, before focusing back on the giant standing on my porch. "God, Finn, not now. I'm staying here for just a few more days. You'll be fine. And you can't just show up at someone's place and demand to know why I'm there. I can do whatever I want."

He protested. "But you're my girlfriend! I want to spend time with you. And you're here spending time with some _girl_ who I haven't even met!"

Rachel sighed. "Finn, let's talk about this some other time. Okay? I'll see you later." She stepped up on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss. I looked away.

I heard more protests coming from him but she ushered him out and closed the door.

"Dammit, Quinn. I'm _really_ sorry about that. I had no idea he would try something like that." Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

I chuckled sarcastically, pissed off now. "You mean just show up at my apartment like he owned the place. Or owned you? God. Nice boyfriend you have there, Rachel."

I sat down on the couch with a huff and couldn't help but think about how if Rachel were to kiss me, she wouldn't have to strain to reach up. I shook the thought away.

Rachel sat down next to me. "I'm sorry, Quinn. He's really sweet once you get to know him..." she trailed off.

I scowled. "Yeah he seems like a real catch, Rachel." Seems like a dickwad to me.

"He's good, Quinn. He is," she retorted.

"He asked for sex from you. In front of a stranger. That's all he probably thinks about. He came over here expecting you to go home and fuck him." God, what a loser.

"Well that sounds a lot like you, Quinn."

I froze and looked at Rachel, who seemed to have realized what she said. My palms started to itch.

"Oh my God...I didn't mean that." Fuck, she has a point.

I swallowed thickly. "No. You're right." It hurts to say this because it's true. "I only want sex from people."

Rachel looked upset.

I continued. "But the only difference between me wanting sex and your dick boyfriend wanting sex is that I don't manipulate or force people to. They just give me sex anyway. I never ask for it." I bit the inside of my cheek. Maybe my badassness can save the day.

"Why are you getting so upset over this?" Rachel asked me softly.

I shot up off the couch. "Because you're _nice_." I met her gaze and she looked in my eyes. obviously wanting me to elaborate. This is getting way out of proportion.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed shakily. "You're too _nice_." I repeated.

"He is taking advantage of you. I've never even met him before and I can see that. He sounds like the crappiest boyfriend ever. You should break up with him," I finalized.

I know what you're thinking. I'm once again just trying to get in her pants. Her not having a boyfriend should make that easier, right? But no, I can't sleep with her.

She laughed nervously and shook her head. "I don't need you to protect me Quinn."

I groaned. "But you need to protect _me_?" I surprised even myself with that question. Well this conversation sure is going places.

"You were on the verge of crying the other day because I got into a little fight. You just-" Rachel interrupted me.

"It wasn't a little fight!" she shouted. I cringed.

"That's the thing. It wasn't _little_. That man was out to get you, and you won't tell me why! You scared the hell out of me!" Rachel's voice was thick. She looked like she was going to cry again.

I scoffed and tried to put on a brave face. "But I'm _fine_. I can take care of myself." Why do we fight so much?

Rachel shook her head. "I can't stop remembering that night. I can't. I know we've only been friends for a short while but I can't get over it. It was scary." I saw a tear run down her cheek.

I sighed and suddenly realized what this was about.

"Rachel...I don't know what to say to you. I just-things like this happen. It's a frightening world."

Rachel is so upset because she's never been around anything like this. Anyone like me. It scares her. I'd be scared of me too. I'm a wreck.

She stood there with her arms folded across her chest, more tears leaking out of her eyes. My heart nearly tore.

I swallowed. Time to suck up your pride, Fabray. "I'm going to offer you a hug," I said with doubt.

She laughed despite herself. "You're ridiculous, Quinn." She wiped at her face.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Don't make fun of me. I don't do this. Just like I'm a new experience for you, you're one for me," I said softly.

I stretched my arms out to her. She laughed again and wrapped her arms around my neck. I embraced her, firmly but not to hard. As if to say _I'm here for you._

"You're getting better at this," she whispered into my ear.

I scoffed. "Shut up, Berry. Or I might squeeze you too hard and you'll suffer the consequences."

She giggled. "You wouldn't cause you like me." She pulled back and looked at me. "Now tell me who Jesse St. James is." Seriously?

I let go of her and groaned. "God, woman. How much emotional stress can you pile on me in one day?"

She tapped her foot. "Tell me."

I threw myself on the couch and buried my face in a throw pillow. "It's more complicated than you think." My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Then uncomplicate it," she laughed.

I chuckled into the pillow. "I don't think that's a word, Rachel."

"Quinn, tell me before you suffocate and die."

I rolled over onto my back and stared at her with a lopsided grin. "It's nice to see that you care more about my very _private_ history than my life."

She sat down on the floor next to the couch, so that her head was by my legs. She put her head down on my legs. "Please just tell me."

I bit my lip. The mood was serious again. What if I did tell her? Would she run away? She'd probably think I was disgusting or something. What if she also thinks I'm still using?

"I won't judge you, Quinn," she said quietly, running her hand along my calve. My eyes widened at how intuitive she was. Such an interesting girl.

I took a deep breath. "Jesse and I used to...work together. If you will."

She scrunched up her nose in a cute way. "What like, in the tattoo shop?"

I laughed. "I wish that were the case."

I sat up and so did she. I looked at her in the eye. "Rachel, promise me you won't think I'm a lesser person."

I know. It's a big thing to say to someone. Hell, what do I know though? I'm socially awkward.

"Oh my God did you kill somebody?" She blurted out and my eyes widened.

"Wait, what? No! What kind of person do you think I am?" I stared at her incredulously. Is she serious?

She patted my leg. "Sorry, sorry. I just—please continue. I'm glad you're not a murderer." She grinned and my stomach flipped.

_Focus, Fabray._

"Itradedsexualfavorsforcrack," is what came out of my mouth. Just now.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

I sighed. "A few years ago I started smoking crack." Rachel tensed so in turn I tensed. I panicked. "I don't anymore, I swear. But I used to." She relaxed again. God she's so trusting.

"This is a lot for me to dump on you, I know. But you asked." I looked at her and she nodded.

I continued. "I would blow all of my money on crack. And when that ran out I would um...steal things from my parents. To sell and feed my uh—addiction some more. I was a terrible person, I know." I couldn't look at Rachel. I had to finish. I felt her squeeze my leg in reassurance.

"Then I met Jesse. He said he would give me the stuff if I did things for him. Like sex and such. So that's how I know him. I did that with him for a while but then my family intervened and locked me in their house until I was no longer addicted, to make things short. So I had to break it off with Jesse afterwords. Well he did _not _like that."

I wasn't going to tell her about the hospitalization. "So ever since he's been after me."

I chanced a look at Rachel. She looked surprisingly...calm. She spoke up. "So why don't you call the police on the bastard?"

I laughed. Leave it to her to not focus on my crack addiction and to focus on locking Jesse up. "It won't work. He's slick."

She protested. "So get Sam to kill him!"

I looked at her with an amused expression. "Now who's the murderer?"

She smacked my leg and I chuckled. "How do you feel about me? Now that you know my past...do you still want to be my friend?" I shied away from her gaze, nervous about her answer.

I find myself actually _wanting_ her in my life now.

"Quinn, look at me." I did as such and she grinned softly. "Of course I still want to be your friend. I don't care that you _were_ a crack addict. You aren't now. You're a pretty great person, y'know?"

I laughed. "Thanks, Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...thoughts?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It is two-thirty in the morning and I once again can't sleep. It's been worse these past few days for reasons that I don't feel like dwelling on right now. Rachel goes home tomorrow so maybe it'll get better because I'll have my bed back.

Ah who am I kidding? I won't get to sleep. Not as long as my thoughts are plagued with short brunettes and unforgiving family members.

I clenched my jaw. They haven't contacted me whatsoever, but I have to go back to work tomorrow, so unless they plan on firing me, I will have to talk to them.

I rubbed at my eyes. God I'm so tired, but sleep won't come. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Quinn?"

I jumped, startled. Fucking deja vu. Rachel was standing by the couch, but instead of looking tired, she looked fairly alert.

"Crap, sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll leave you alone now." She started to walk off but I stopped her.

I yawned. "It's fine. What's up Berry?"

She sat down next to me. "Nothing."

I frowned, not believing her. "It's two-thirty in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"What are _you_ doing up?" She retaliated. This conversation was all too familiar.

I chuckled. "You know I don't sleep much. Now what do you want?" I stretched my arms out in front of me and waited for a response. Rachel looks troubled...

"I have to go home tomorrow, my Dads are back."

"Um...I know, Rachel. You told me," I looked away. I didn't want her to know that I wasn't all that happy about her leaving. That wouldn't be very badass of me.

"I want to know- I want to—God. Can we still hang out?" She stammered.

I eyed her curiously, but didn't say anything. I want to know what she has to say.

She sighed. "You're a very hard person to predict, Quinn. I never know what you're thinking or what you want to do. So I don't know if you would still want to hang out with me. I won't be staying here for a prolonged period of time anymore, so we will have to plan when we hang out. So can we—will we?"

She was biting her lip and I had to stifle a laugh. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you done?"

She nodded, cheeks flushing. I laughed out loud this time. "I would say we can still hang out, shortstack. I don't have a problem with it. Now two weeks ago I might have but I don't now."

I watched as Rachel's face lit up. I grinned lopsidedly at her. It's funny how I feel mostly at ease with Rachel now. I laughed to myself. So this is how people make friends? Not so hard. Even if she knows a little about my rocky history, I'm comfortable around her. She hasn't even judged me...

My family I've known for several years still judge me about my past on a regular basis.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked me suddenly.

"You," I answered honestly.

Rachel blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why are you thinking about me?"

I smiled softly. "Because you're kind of awesome."

Whoa whoa whoa. What's all this that is spilling out of my mouth? I must be a little bit out of it due to the fact that it's now almost three in the morning.

Yeah..._that's_ the reason. I rolled my eyes. And anyway shouldn't Rachel be sleeping, there's school and all.

I frowned at this thought. "You have school tomorrow, Rachel. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She was still blushing. "Yeah...I should. So uh- goodnight, Quinn." She gave me a sort of wave and walked back to my room.

I scrunched my nose up. That was weird.

* * *

><p>I stirred awake and blearily opened my eyes. God, what time is it? I eyed the clock on the far side of the living room. <em>4:52 PM<em>

Fuck! I'm late for work. I shot up off of the couch and rushed into my bedroom. Why did I sleep so long? That's like eleven hours!

I tore off my sleepwear and shuffled into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I chanced a look in the mirror and saw my hair was all over the place. I laughed sarcastically. There's no way I can fix that. I patted the wild pieces down and shoved my converse on.

Instead of brushing my teeth I gargled mouthwash for like ten seconds. Disgusting, I know, but I don't want to piss my family off even more by being late.

I ran back into the living room and grabbed my keys. I was about to open the door when a note by my keys caught my attention.

_As you can probably tell, I've returned back to my house. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you a few days. I really appreciate it. I would have said bye to you in person but you looked so cute and comfortable sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you up. :) You really need to rest more, Quinn._

_We need to hang out again, I'm keeping you to that!_

_Rachel_

I grinned softly to myself. Sweet girl. I stuffed the note into my pocket and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Sam harshly said to me as I bustled into the shop.<p>

I stammered. And I don't stammer. "I-I'm sorry. I was sleeping and as you can see I slept just a little to long...I'm sorry Sam." I have to play the polite card if I want Sam to forgive me. He was going to be the easiest one. Maybe.

"Are you sure you weren't held up in some gross alley with a dealer?"

I deadpanned. "No! God, Sam. I promise. I couldn't sleep last night and it caught up with me during the day. I haven't even been using." I ground my teeth together, willing him to believe me.

He looked at his feet. "Whatever. Go work the computer today. We need a lot of organizing shit done."

I rolled my eyes and stalked into the backroom. Fine if that's how he wants it I won't bother with him right now.

"Quinnie."

I spun around and met my father's eyes. "Dad! Uh...hey." I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, this was unexpected. I chuckled darkly to myself. He's probably here to tell me that I'm a fuck up and that I'm a shame to his family.

"Quinnie I want you to answer me truthfully, and I mean it. I want the truth and just the truth."

I swallowed. Oh boy.

"Are you doing drugs again?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "No Dad—I," my voice cracked. "I'm not using anymore. I know none of you believe me but I'm _not_."

What I was suspecting was something along the lines of how Sam and my mother reacted, but my Dad took me by surprise and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I quickly returned the embrace and inhaled deeply, enjoying the relaxing scent of my father.

"I believe you, Lucy Q." I tensed at the name but let it go. He tended to use my real name when being serious. I loathe the name Lucy more than Quinnie. It's what my biological parents referred to me as.

I sighed into his shoulder. "No one else does. I'm hurt that they think I've gone back to using." I'll do anything to make them believe that I'm clean.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His were the same deep green as Sam's. "Quinn, give your mother time. She's just afraid. She doesn't want you to get hurt. And Sam...well Sam is your older brother and he wants to protect you."

"Well how can I get them to believe me?" My voice was shaky as I choked up. Fuck me.

He squeezed my shoulder with his baseball gloved sized hand. "I'll talk to them." He let go of me and started to walk out. "Get back to work, Quinnie." He gave me a smile and I returned it slightly.

He left and I let out a huge breath. That wasn't so bad. I'm glad someone other than Rachel is on my side now. I collapsed into the rolly chair and spun around once in it. I guess I should start working. Most of the computer work, as Sam calls it, is taking stock or ordering more supplies. It's not fun so this is probably some sort of punishment from Sam. Whatever.

I sat at the computer for about three hours, working. I forgot my crappy first generation iPod at home so all I could listen to was the chatter of Sam and his customers.

I rubbed at my bleary eyes. Staring at the computer for so long has made them tired. I ran a hand through my fair. Ugh. This is fucking boring the hell out of me.

I suddenly heard someone clear their throat and I turned around. Sam was staring at me and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

I deadpanned and stared at him incredulously. His hands were shoved and his pockets and he was looking at his feet with a shamed expression. Was he trying to apologize?

I swallowed. "I don't know. I didn't think you'd want to go out with a drug addict," I told him halfheartedly.

He threw up his hands in annoyance. "Okay! God, I'm sorry, Q. I just...you know how much I love you and I want to protect you." His face was turning a funny shade of red.

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. Let me make it up to you. Drinks on me tonight at Ralph's?" He folded his arms across his chest and I laughed. He usually doesn't talk about things like this with me so I understood. It was quickly getting awkward for me as well.

"Sure thing Sammy. Fifty bucks says I get more phone numbers than you." I grinned lopsidedly and he rolled his eyes. I'm glad we can go back to being friends again.

"Not a chance. I know you'll win."

I laughed. "You're so right."

* * *

><p>I bopped my head to the beat a little as I surveyed the room, looking for an easy lay. After what's been going on the past few weeks I sure as hell needed it. I eyed a leggy red head on the other side of the place. I've definitely slept with her before. More than once actually. Score!<p>

I downed the rest of my beer and looked at Sam who was talking with a short brunette. I couldn't help but compare her to Rachel. This brunette's legs were nowhere near as long as Rachel's and her breasts were almost too big. Her eyes were green instead of Rachel's warm brown ones.

I scrunched my nose and shook my head. God what the fuck is wrong with me?

I caught the bartender's attention. "Another beer please." He winked at me and complied.

"Rough day?" He asked me.

I shrugged. Ralph was a nice guy so I decided to keep the conversation going. "Rough few weeks," I answered.

He chuckled. "Well that's what this place is for. To let loose a little. Go have fun." He went to go serve other folks and I grinned.

I finished my other beer quickly before smirking at Sam and walking over to the redhead. I cleared my throat and she looked at me in surprise.

"You wanna get out of here?" I whispered hotly into her ear and ran my fingers down her arm.

She swallowed and blushed. I smirked and stood back a little. She spoke up, holding her eye contact with me. "I'm sorry Jake, I have to go." She was obviously talking to the guy standing next to her, who was glaring at me intently.

He protested. "But I'm your date!"

She laced her arm with mine. "Something has come up. Sorry." She pulled me away and we started walking to the exit. I grinned smugly at her date and waved. He looked pissed. Whatever. I'm buzzed and I want to forget for a while.

Once outside I started to lead her to my truck. We got in and I started it up. The redhead started to suck and bite at my neck and I stifled a moan. I backed out of Ralph's and headed for my apartment.

She nipped at an especially sensitive part of my neck and I yelped and the truck swerved a bit. "Jesus Christ!" I laughed. I pushed her lightly back into the passenger seat. "I don't want us to get in an accident and _die_ babe. Reign it in." And I'm also slightly drunk. Yeah this is sort of a bad situation...

Focus, Quinn.

She huffed and folded her arms. "I'm sorry Q. I just haven't seen you in so long. And you're so fucking hot," she moaned.

I bit my lip. I can't even remember this chick's name. Whatever. I just need to focus on driving.

We arrived at my apartment without killing ourselves and for that I was thankful. I pushed her through the door and smashed my lips onto hers, moaning. She wrapped her arms around my neck and shoved her tongue between my lips.

We stumbled into my bedroom and crashed onto my bed. This was going to be a long night. Fun, but long.

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Someone spoke and I shot out of bed, immediately regretting it as I felt my head pounding. Early morning light was seeping through the window.<p>

I looked around the room and saw Rachel halfway bent over looking like she was picking something up off of the floor. But she was staring at me with wide eyes and a scarlet red face.

I frowned. "Rachel...? What are you doing here?" I asked groggily. She didn't call or anything, which is weird.

She was still staring at me in shock. "Um...I um—you..."

I narrowed my eyes at her. What the hell was her problem? Her face is so red. And is it cold in here? I looked down.

Oh fuck, I'm shirtless!

I snatched the sheets from around my waist up and covered myself. Shit. This couldn't be anymore embarrassing.

I felt my face heat up dangerously. Rachel just saw me with my top off. Yep. Embarrassing.

"Baby?" I heard next to me. I groaned. I forgot about what's-her-name. She sat up and was also very much without a shirt on. I glanced at Rachel who stood very still and her blush was deepening if possible. Rachel stared at the girl on my right with a blank look.

The girl next to me glared at Rachel and she threw an arm around my waist. "Who's this, Q?"

God. Jealousy? Really? She's a total booty call and she knows it. I shoved her arm away. I was about to say something but Rachel beat me to it.

"I should go—sorry to interrupt your uh-yeah. God. I'll see you later, Quinn." She turned around and walked out of the room.

I cursed under my breath and threw the sheets off of me. I scrambled to find boxers and a shirt.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed, Q!"

I groaned. "Kathy I think you should go."

She rolled her eyes. "It's Clara. But whatever. Asshole." She stood up and threw her clothes on just as I had. She was about to walk out of the door but decided to slap me, hard.

I winced and rubbed at my cheek. Never mind that though, I have to stop Rachel before she leaves.

I ran out of the room. "Rachel?" I called out.

"In here," I heard a small but gruff voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, she's still here. I walked into the living room. "God, Rachel. I am so sorry you had to see that." My head fucking hurts. This morning sucks.

I saw Rachel shuffling around the living room, clearly looking for something. She wore a mean scowl. "I don't know what you see in her Quinn. She called me a bitch before she left."

I winced. "I'm really sorry. And I don't see a thing in her. She was an easy lay. That's all." Why am I defending myself?

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Quinn. Have you seen my Calculus textbook? That's why I came over. I can't find it and I'm going to be late. I'm pretty sure it has to be here." She looked almost frantic as she searched around my apartment. She was still scowling.

I frowned. "Um...I'll help you look for it." I began searching around the couch and she laughed sarcastically.

"Glad you can help, Quinn." Her tone was sarcastic as well.

What the hell?

I shrugged it off and walked back into my bedroom to look for it. There were clothes thrown everywhere and I cringed. God she must be embarrassed. I look on the floor by the right side of my bed and saw the textbook. I picked it up and walked back into the living room.

"Here you go Rachel," I said quietly. I don't want her to get mad at me even more. I want this whole friend thing to actually work out.

She snatched the book from me and I looked at my feet, ashamed for some reason. Why is she so angry with me?

Rachel mumbled a thanks, sort of, and stalked out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy :) I really like writing this story. Reviews much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_What the hell did you do to make Berry so mad? Do I have to kick your ass?-Lopez_

I scowled at the text I just received from Santana. This is where being friends with highschoolers sucks. I wouldn't say Santana is really my friend, however. She's just some bitch.

**Shove it up your ass, Taco girl. I didn't do anything to her.**

At least, I don't think I did anything to her. It's just last night she was obviously pissed at something and I had no idea what. Maybe it's because Clarisse or whatever called her a bitch? And now Santana is texting me that Rachel is obviously still upset and it's noon the next day.

_Well I asked her what was up and she mumbled something about you. You're a bitch, that's that.-Lopez_

I rolled my eyes. I don't need to defend myself. **Watch it, Lopez.**

I frowned and thought about why Rachel could be upset. Is it because she saw me shirtless? Nah, I'm hot. It's considered a privilege to see me shirtless.

Well. Maybe not to Rachel.

_Watch what? I can sure as hell beat the shit out of you just as much as that St. James did.-Lopez_

Oh hell no. God. Why does she have to antagonize everyone? I seethed. Too far. **Okay well why don't you do it? God, stop talking shit and kick my ass already if you want to. Grow up. I didn't do anything to Rachel.**

Fucking childish.

* * *

><p>I fucked around the rest of the the day, not knowing what to do. I have work in half an hour so that should keep me distracted. God, life is boring without Rachel here.<p>

Wait, what?

I shook my head. I will _not_ become dependent on a teenager.

I eyed the TV for a second as the Browns had their ball turned over before turning it off in disgust. Fucking football.

Someone knocked on the door. Who the hell could it be? Maybe it's Sam.

I walked over to the door and opened it without looking, only to find a very shy looking Rachel standing outside with a plate of something.

I swallowed. "Um...hi." I chewed on the side of cheek and stared at her. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, converse and a white nike t-shirt. The whole outfit actually looked like something that I would wear.

Wait. I narrowed my eyes. "Is that my shirt?" The hell?

Her cheeks flushed red. "I uh, yeah. It somehow found its way into my bag and I didn't have anything to wear to school today and I saw your shirt, so I just threw it on. Sorry."

I smirked at her. "It's cool. You look good in my shirt. Keep it." I winked at her and her blush deepened.

She cleared her throat and thrust the plate in her hands at me. Confused, I peeled back the foil and looked at the contents.

They were cookies. Cookies with _I'm sorry_ written all over them. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?"

She threw her hands up. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday. And I wanted to apologize for Santana and her brash behavior and rude words. I know she was texting you today. She's just protective. I'm sorry."

I gaped at her. She made me apology _cookies_. Then I noticed we were both standing outside.

I stepped back. "Come on in," I mumbled. She followed behind me and I sat the cookies down on the counter.

I yawned. "You didn't have to make me cookies, for Christ's sake. I didn't get all butt hurt or anything. You were the one who was upset." I grabbed a cookie and bit into it.

Holy_ shit_ these taste like heaven.

I moaned in delight. "I take that back," I said with half of a cookie in my mouth. "Apologize all you want as long as I get these cookies, in return."

She giggled and my heart fluttered. "You like them?"

I grabbed two more cookies and stuffed one into my mouth. "Yesthm," I mumbled. I made a mental note to increase my workout in order to burn off these cookies.

I sat on the couch and Rachel took a spot beside me. I swallowed the rest of the cookie and then asked, "Why were you so upset with me yesterday, anyway? Is it because I didn't have a shirt on? I'm really sorry. I was...occupied."

I scrunched my nose at my choice of words. Real nice, Fabray.

Rachel shook her head and laid a gentle hand on my jean clad thigh. I tensed. "I was just moody yesterday, sorry." She bit her lip and averted her gaze from mine.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's it? You were just 'moody'?" She wouldn't answer.

Rachel was absolutely _livid_ yesterday. There's got to be a better reason.

"Are you sure that's all that was up yesterday? Rachel, you can just tell me if I hurt your feelings. I probably deserved your temper," I reasoned. I'm an idiot sometimes.

She finally snapped her gaze back to mine. "God, Quinn. Stop apologizing. I'm the one who is supposed to be apologizing! You don't deserve bad things contrary to your belief."

I frowned. What the hell does that mean?

I just sighed. "Whatever. It's fine, I'm over it. Santana's a bitch though."

Rachel just smiled softly and looked at her feet. She looks a little...upset. And I still don't know why.

All of a sudden I had this overwhelming need to make Rachel happy again. I want her to be happy.

I got up off of the couch to go get another cookie. "Damn, Rachel. You have got to give me the recipe to these," I told her.

She chuckled. "If I did that they wouldn't be special to you anymore. You could just eat them whenever you wanted."

I laughed. "That's fair. But just so you know I expect a batch of these every time you screw up in the slightest."

She grinned. "Fine."

Fuck I shouldn't be flirting with her.

We kept each other company for a few awkward moments before I looked at my watch.

"I uh, have to go to work in a few."

Rachel stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Finn wants to meet me at the movies anyway. I should get going."

My expression hardened at the dickwad's name. "Alright," I muttered.

I slipped my converse on, grabbed my keys, and walked Rachel to her car. "Have fun at the movies, Rach. Thanks for coming over." I gave her a halfhearted smile, unsure of what I was feeling at the moment.

Rachel smiled at me and then surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist. I responded to the hug and sighed, relishing the feeling of her tiny body pressed up against mine.

"Have fun at work, Q," she said against my chest.

I smiled and pulled back, before waving at her and getting in my truck to go to work.

* * *

><p>It was about eight o'clock when Finn walked into the shop. I glared at him. "Where's Rachel?" I called out to him.<p>

He smirked. "She had to go home. Some stupid family night or something, I don't really care about that. I want a tattoo."

I snorted. "No shit. What'll you like? I need your ID."

He scowled at me and shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out what I assumed to be a movie theater napkin and gave it to me. I saw the design and my heart tightened.

It was a heart and inside of the heart were the initials _F & R_

I swallowed. "Does Rachel know you're getting this?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he retorted. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from lashing out and rung him up.

"Come with me," I mumbled to him. I led him to the back and started the routines of getting the fresh needles, the dye, the tattoo machine.

"Where do you want the tatt?" I could feel his squinty eyes burning into my skull.

"What does Rachel see in you?" I heard out of nowhere.

My gaze shot up to his. I stammered. "I don't—uh, know what you're talking about."

He chuckled. "She's always talking about you now. For like, the past month. It's Quinn this, Quinn that. Have you two slept together? I'm not dumb."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Dude, Rachel's straight and she's your _girlfriend_. We have not slept together or even kissed for that matter."

He frowned. It was very unattractive. "Who told you Rachel was straight? Rachel has always told me that attraction doesn't belong to just one gender. I'm pretty sure that's code for 'I like to fuck boys and girls'."

Hearing this I fumbled the machine and it fell to the ground. I cursed under my breath and picked it up.

_Rachel's bisexual?_

Hot damn.

He chuckled darkly. "Listen. I'm not stupid." Ha. I beg to differ. He continued. "Rachel has a lot of feelings and sometimes she has to much so she like, explodes or something. But those feelings are mine. She is _mine_. So I'm getting this tattoo to prove it to her. She belongs to me. She'll never belong to you."

I scowled at him. "I'm sure Rachel doesn't want to be someone's _property_, Finn. You need to treat her with respect and kindness."

He laughed. "And like you could?"

I froze. "I never said anything about that. Rachel and I will never be in a relationship. She doesn't even like me." Half of what I was saying to him I was also saying to myself.

He kept laughing. "Good. Because your trashy life sort of sucks." I pinched at my leg to keep from hooking him in the jaw.

"Rachel's going places. And you aren't. You're in your twenties and you work at a tattoo shop. You have no college education and I'm assuming, very little money. Rachel needs someone like me. Someone with a future." I kept my face neutral to not give anything away.

Most of what he was saying was right, of course. I'm a deadbeat.

I put on a steely mask and looked Finn dead in the eye. "Look. None of this matters because Rachel and I will never, ever, be in any sort of relationship besides friends. So what you're ranting to me about, doesn't matter to me. Now tell me where you want your fucking tattoo!" I growled and he looked slightly intimidated.

"On my forearm, jeez."

I finished an hour later and sent the douchebag off on his way. Then I closed up the shop and went straight to Ralph's for a much needed drink.

* * *

><p>I threw back the last shot of the night and went to grab my keys off of the bar, but they were quickly taken out of my sight.<p>

"What the hell?" I said. How could my keys just fucking disappear like that? I want to go home...

I whined. "Ralph! I think my keys have been kidnapped." I stared around the bar in my hazy state, trying to see whether there were some key fairies or some shit.

He laughed. "I had to take them, I called you a cab."

I rolled my eyes. "Give them back, asshole. I'm not taking a damn cab. I'll be fine."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I knew bartenders can't legally keep my damn car keys from me. I arched an eyebrow at him. "Well? Give them to me!"

I watched him sigh and surrender them to me. "You better not get in a fucking wreck, Fabray." I rolled my eyes and left the bar.

I'm used to drinking and driving. I mean yeah, it's dangerous and I'm an asshole for doing it. But nothing bad has ever happened. But now that I've thought that I'll probably die tonight. Whatever.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my apartment, unscathed. I smirked and fist pumped. In your face, Ralphie. Ugh time for bed. Why did I even start drinking anyway?<p>

I glared. Oh yeah, Finny-boy. What a jackass. You know I bet he doesn't even actually care for Rachel. Man I wish I had his phone number so I could give him a piece of my mind. And I have a whole lot of mind to give.

After trying to jam my key into the lock for ten minutes, I finally got it and barged inside. I looked around my apartment and couldn't help but think to back what Finn said to me.

_Your whole life is trashy. You'll never be good enough for Rachel._

I glared at my feet and shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this shit. I don't want to be with Rachel. I never will want to. She's just my friend.

Right?

She probably is only my friend just to pity me. I scowled. It's probably some game she plays. The 'Oh let's find the most damaged person and befriend them so that they won't be lonely anymore.' game.

I threw my keys on the table and kicked my shoes off. I'm going to bed.

I marched into my bedroom, threw my shirt and jeans off and flopped down into bed with only a wifebeater and boxers on. I felt a tear track down my cheek. Oh my fucking God. I need to stop doing this to myself. I _am_ pathetic.

I heard my ringtone playing from somewhere on the floor. I groaned and got up to look around for my phone. I found it and answer without looking.

"Ws'up," I slurred.

_"Did you give Finn a _fucking _tattoo, Quinn?"_

I frowned. "Who is this?"

I heard a sarcastic laugh. _"It's _Rachel_,_ Quinn."

A smile played on my lips despite myself. "Rachel! How's it going? Why are you uh...um..." God what's the word?

_"Quinn? What the hell? Are you drunk?"_

"Calling!" I shouted out. Score one for Q. "Why are you calling? I miss you. You should come over."

I heard her giggle and I grinned at the sound. _"Wow you are drunk. Sober Quinn would never tell me that."_

I 'hmm'd' and Rachel sighed. _"Did you give Finn that tattoo like he told me?"_ She no longer sounded angry.

"Um, yeah I did. He wanted it. Personally, I thought-thought it was dumb, y'know? I mean...tattoos are forever."

The line was silent and I became flustered. "Not to offend you or anything! It was a sweet gesture, I guess." Yeah I'm not telling her about the whole caveman possession thing Finn had going on with her.

_"Yeah, it was super sweet. I guess,"_ she mumbled. I frowned. Is Rachel upset again?

"You should come over," I repeated. Friends come over right? If Rachel really is my friend I guess she can come over, right?

_"It's late, Quinn. I don't think I should."_ Why was her voice so somber?

I swallowed. "Please? You sound sad. I don't want you to be sad, so you should come over so you won't have to be sad anymore. Or we could be sad together!"

_"Why are you sad, Quinn? What happened?"_ I could hear the concern in her voice.

I smiled sadly. "Oh it's nothing. But yeah, you should take me up on this. It's Friday so no school tomorrow..." I trailed off, hoping she would just come the fuck over.

I heard her sigh. _"Fine. I'll come over."_

I couldn't stop myself from cheering 'yay' and became a little bit embarrassed. I cleared my throat. "Okay cool, doors unlocked."

_"I know where the spare key is anyway, Quinn," _she laughed.

"Oh yeah," I said lamely.

She said bye to me and hung up. I suddenly felt excited. Rachel's coming over, yay!

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" I shouted brightly as she walked into my room. I stumbled over to her and wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. Well fuck she isn't heavy at all.<p>

She squealed. "Quinn! God, put me down. You're drunk and I don't want you to fall and risk breaking something. Or me." I didn't listen and kept her off the ground.

Alcohol is wonderful, no? I just love this feeling! It's much better than being angry and depressed like I was earlier. "You're so light, though." I looped one of my arms under her knees and carried her bridal style, now. "See? You're tiny."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Put me down, Quinn Fabray."

I shrugged. "Fine." I pulled my arms back real fast so that she got the impression she was falling. She yelped and threw her arms around my neck and I caught her, smirking.

She glared at me. "Stop it, Quinn."

I sighed. "Okay, okay." I walked over to my bed and put her down on it. I sat next to her. I swayed slightly, the alcohol still very much in my system. Fuck, how did I even make it home with _dying_?

I heard a sniffle beside me and my eyes snapped to Rachel, who had tears streaming down her face.

Fuck.

I panicked. "Crap, Rachel! I'm sorry I pretended to drop you, I didn't know you'd get upset by it!" I rambled and Rachel's tears only hastened their retreat down her cheeks.

She spoke up, voice thick. "Quinn, you idiot. I'm not upset about that! That's stupid." She swiped at her face and my chest tightened.

I scooted in front of her. "Well why the fuck are you crying?"

She looked at me with a 'wtf' expression and more tears filled her eyes. I winced. I'm suppose to be...comforting. And compassionate. Yeah, those are good qualities for making people feel better. Ugh maybe if I wasn't shitfaced this would be easier.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

She let out a sob and crashed into me, hugging me tightly.

I sighed and embraced her. I rubbed my hand awkwardly on her back. Why couldn't Santana or Brittany do this?

Oh wait, I was the one who invited her over.

I felt tears on my neck and I tightened my hold on her. Why is she so upset?

"I'm just so _confused_," she cried. I didn't say anything. "Finn got a- a tattoo of our initials together and normally I would love that but..." she sobbed some more and I just sat there holding her, not knowing what the fuck was going on. Did the tattoo upset her?

Did Finn upset her? I scowled. Wouldn't surprise me.

"But what?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

I chuckled. "Why not? We're friends. Friends tell each other. Like-um...When I was adopted the only thing of value to me was this ratty old stuffed kitty cat. I was adopted at fifteen and I slept with him," I hiccuped, "For almost the first year I lived with my adopted family. His name was Fluff. I still have him in my closet," I rambled.

Rachel laughed into my neck despite herself and I grinned. Score two for Fabray. "I just told you something _really_ embarrassing about myself. Now you can too. I guess. If you want."

She sighed. "No, I can't." She pulled back from me and I immediately missed her warmth. She looked at my neck and cringed. I watched as she took part of her shirt to wipe at the wetness on my neck. Causing her boobs to be in my face the whole time.

Her glorious _boobs_. Rein it in, Fabray.

Rachel wiped at her eyes again and took a deep breath. "I'm more of a mess than you are, Quinn. And you're drunk. Do you do this a lot?"

I shrugged and answered without thinking. "Only when I'm down. It's better than the whole crack thing if you ask me. But I know it's not healthy."

Rachel looked at me with concern and I made a face and smacked my forehead. Guess I'm sobering up a bit? I yawned audibly. I'm beat.

I yawned again. "You can stay if you want, Berry. I'll give you some clothes. And um there's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet I think." She nodded and I stood up on shaky legs and went to my dresser. I rummaged through it before finding some checkered boxers for her to sleep in and Coca-cola t-shirt. I gave them to her.

"I'll see you in the morning, Rachel." I went to leave to the living room but Rachel spoke.

"Quinn, I'm sick of you sleeping on the couch. Or I guess sometimes you don't sleep, but you look fairly exhausted. I am too. I don't see why there's any reason why you can't sleep in _your_ bed with me." I looked at Rachel who was smiling softly at me. I smiled back.

"Fine by me, I guess."

I climbed into bed on my side, the left. I threw the covers back so that Rachel wouldn't have a problem getting in. She went to the bathroom to shower, change and brush her teeth.

I was almost asleep when I heard the light switch off and felt Rachel climb into bed next to me. She sighed and threw her arm around my waist and laid her head on my chest. "Thank you, Quinn," she mumbled.

My voice was laced with tiredness, too exhausted to question why she was clinging to me. "For what?

"Being here for me. Even if you're drunk." She giggled.

I grinned, my eyes still closed. "Ha ha, funny. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like Finn is a bastard and Rachel is conflicted. Thoughts? Review! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**I'm honestly sorry. For the few who really love my story I am truly sorry for taking so long. You see I moved to another town and everything has just been swamping over me if you will. I'm sorry.**

**Personally this chapter isn't my best but please just approve. **

**Again I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"_Daddy what are you doing?" A six-year old Lucy Fabray asked her father, as she observed him sucking on some weird glass thing._

_She had never seen her daddy do this, it was a little strange._

_He sucked on it a little bit more and then looked little Lucy in her eyes. Lucy stepped back, slightly afraid. Her Daddy's eyes were really red._

"_This is my medicine baby girl. I take it to feel better. Like when you have a cold."_

_Lucy was confused. That didn't look like the bubblegum medicine she had to take when she was feeling bad. _

"_Come here sweetheart." Her dad held his arms open and she giggled. She loved her daddy. Lucy ran over to him and jumped into his lap. He was twitching a bit and acting weird, but she didn't care._

"_I love you so much Daddy."_

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen year old Lucy Fabray was hiding in her closet. Her Dad was very upset. She new he needed his figured it out a few years ago. It wasn't "medicine". And her mom wasn't doing anything of course. Judy never even paid attention to her. She just sat back and drank her wine. Not even bothering to restrain her husband who was tearing their lives apart.<em>

_Lucy Fabray still loved her dad with all her heart. It was just...complicated._

"_LUCY! Where are you?!" her father boomed._

_The blonde tensed and prayed that her dad wouldn't find her. Of course seconds later the closet door flew open and Russell loomed over her. _

"_Get up," he stated calmly._

_Lucy shakily stood up and her dad grabbed her by the arm and led her outside. _

"_Don't come back unless you have some money, Lucy Fabray."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded shakily. "Yes Daddy."_

_He slammed the door and she walked down the street. _

_How am I going to make money this time? She thought to herself as the wind whipped around her._

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy, welcome to your new home," Mary, Lucy's new mother, stated warmly to her as she lead her through the small but nice house.<em>

_Lucy, still unsure of her surroundings, nodded quietly. She wasn't sure why she was adopted. All she kept thinking about was the police handcuffing her father, her mother sobbing in the corner, and the social worker taking her away._

_A single tear slid down Lucy's cheeks and she heard her adoptive mom sigh._

"_Lucy you tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. I just want you to be happy. We all do." She gestured to her new dad and brother. She eyed the latter. He was smiling with his huge mouth and looked friendly enough._

_She trailed her gaze up at Mary and looked into her eyes. _

"_Can you call me Quinn please?" She asked quietly._

_Her new family just smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn! What the HELL are you doing?" Quinn looked around in a fragmented haze at her brother, who wasn't suppose to be home. She twitched a bit.<em>

_"Sa-Sam. I-I-I didn't know you would be-be here." She scratched at her arm. She really just wanted to get high again. She needed a bigger dose. Quinn stood up._

_"I've gotta-gotta go. I need uh- some more." Quinn sucked on her teeth and fidgeted with her shirt. God where would St. James be today?_

_Sam was livid and red in the face. She really hasn't seen him this angry before. "You are not going ANYWHERE. I can't believe I just walk up in here and find you smoking _crack_. What the FUCK?" he picked up the pipe and threw it against the wall. It shattered._

_Quinn got mad. Really, really, mad. She swung at Sam but he just ducked and picked Quinn up and threw her over his shoulder. Tears were rushing down his face._

_"Quinn how long have you been doing this?" He asked brokenly. Quinn just beat at his back._

_"Let me go Sam! You can't help me here!" She shouted. Sam was having none of it and carried her up to the attic where she couldn't get out. He dropped her in there and shut the door, locking it._

_Quinn beat on the door. "God, Sam! Let me out you fucker! I'm okay!" Her voice was frantic and she started hyperventilating._

_Sam brought out his phone an dialed the tattoo shop's number._

_When his dad answered he drew a deep breath. "Dad, it's Quinn. She has a drug problem. Probably for a long time now. I think you and mom should come home."_

* * *

><p>I sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.<p>

What the actual fuck? I winced as my head started pounding and my gasping wouldn't stop. Where's my dad?

I breathed harder. Come on lungs; please just take in air normally. I started wheezing and brought a hand to my chest, clutching at my heart. I heard a siren off in the distance.

The police are here? But my Dad is innocent...

They can't just take me away again right? Shit shit shit.

"Quinn?" I heard from beside me.

I jerked sideways and stumbled off the bed, standing up. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled at nothing. Damn it was dark in here. My wheezing worsened.

A lamp flickered on and I shut my eyes tight, kneeling down to the floor. "Get out! I'm not leaving him again! He needs help!" My daddy is a good man. He's just sick. He's a good man.

"Quinn, honey, it's me, Rachel."

"I need my dad back! He just needs some help, I can get him some...I just-I just need some time or something. I'm only fourteen!" I'm only fourteen. They can't do this. He just needs a little help.

God where the _hell_ am I?

I felt a vice grip on my wrist when suddenly I remembered.

I was drunk last night, I invited Rachel over, she broke down and then we went to bed.

I was in my room right now. Perfectly fine. No police. No social worker. Dad's in jail.

My breathing slowed and I opened my eyes, only to be met by Rachel's own concerned ones. Her hand was still wrapped around my wrist.

I must be really fucked up.

Tears started leaking out of my eyes and I chuckled despite myself. "Shit, Berry. I don't want you to see me like this," I choked out.

She smiled sadly. "I know. I think you had a bad dream."

I breathed in shakily. "I-I didn't know where I was. I um. I just didn't know where I was."

Rachel nodded in understanding, brushing my bangs out of my face.

I shivered. It's kind of cold. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and looked down, away from Rachel.

I think I'm going to go for a walk. Yep. Sounds good.

I stood up and Rachel did too. I lightly moved her out of the way, unsettled by her quietness and picked up and pair of sweats off the floor. I shoved them on.

I walked out of my bedroom but Rachel ran in front of me. "Please don't run away, Quinn." She looked sad and I smiled slightly.

"I'm just going to go on a quick walk. Don't worry about me shortstack." I looked into her eyes and she still looked troubled.

"I don't want you to…run into anybody." She supplied hesitantly.

I looked at her for a second before reaching for my cell phone. I scrolled to her name and hit the call button.

Confused, she answered her phone. I grinned. "I'll have this on the whole time. Don't expect me to talk but you'll be able to hear if something does wrong. Which it won't. I promise."

That got her to smile and she nodded, pleased. I chuckled, rubbing at my tear stained face. Damn I'm a mess. I can't even deal with these memories right now.

"I'll be quick, Rachel. I just need some fresh air."

She nodded and then surprised my by kissing me sweetly on the cheek. "Be careful," she said quietly.

I smirked. "Aren't I always?" Rachel scoffed and pushed me out of my room.

* * *

><p>The crisp air filled up my lungs, it felt good. It was still dark out so it had to be like four in the morning.<p>

Jesus Christ why did I dream that? I bit my lip. I don't want to think of my father.

I had the phone pressed up to my ear. I had been walking only fifteen minutes. I could hear Rachel shifting around, cleaning or something. Fuck if I know.

Suddenly, I started to hear soft singing on the other side of the phone. I narrowed my eyes and strained to hear.

"_Heart beats fast, colors and promises." _My breath hitched. It was Rachel.

"_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" _I quickly turned on my heels and rushed to my apartment. Her fucking voice. It's gorgeous. I can't let this girl get away from me. Finn has to be wrong. I can be good for Rachel right?

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

I snapped my phone shut and barged into my apartment. I wasted no time in running to my bedroom to find Rachel looking at her phone quizzically, trying to figure out what happened.

"Rachel," I said breathlessly. She turned around, shocked, and I quickly smashed my lips onto hers.

She yelped in surprise but that quickly turned into a moan as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I slid my lips over hers hungrily.

Something happened. Somewhere in the world, something catastrophic must have happened because I had never felt anything like this before. Did hell freeze over? Are pigs flying?

I lifted her up and her legs immediately hugged my waist. She held my face in her hands and slowly slid her tongue across my bottom lip, asking to play. I happily obliged and let her suck on my own tongue.

I let out a guttural moan and we fell back onto my bed. She laughed into my mouth which turned me on even more. I let her take the lead as she stroked my tongue with hers, exploring all the right places, before switching to my neck.

Oh god. I shivered as she sucked on my pulse point. This was moving so quickly.

I laughed as she nibbled at my ear and she chuckled before returning to my lips and kissing me hotly. I moaned again.

"Ra-Rachel," I muttered against her lips. She didn't stop kissing me. I bit softly at her bottom lip before moving my head away from hers. She pouted.

She actually fucking pouted. God.

"We have to stop," I whispered. I didn't want to. I really, truly, didn't want to. But I was going to take things slow.

She bit her lip shyly and smiled, before getting off of me and lying down next to me. I sighed. That didn't just happen.

"I can't believe that just happened," Rachel said beside me. She turned her gaze to meet mine. "Why did you...?" She trailed off.

I smiled crookedly at her. "I heard you singing."

_One step closer._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you don't hate me.<strong>


End file.
